


Ficus Strangolatore

by TommykaineITA (Tommykaine)



Series: Piante Pericolose [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #Mainagioia The Fanfic, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crossdressing, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Minor Character(s), No Romance, Not Happy, Not Porn But Contains Sexual Content, Psychological Drama, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Slut Shaming, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/TommykaineITA
Summary: (Sequel di "Narciso")Da quando Harry ha visto Malfoy in quelle vesti, non riesce a togliersene l'immagine dalla mente.Quando troppo potere ed ossessione si concentrano nelle mani di una sola persona, i risultati possono essere pericolosi...





	1. Come into my parlour, said the spider to the fly...

**Author's Note:**

> Una delle mie fanfiction più conosciute all'epoca (o forse "famigerate" è un termine migliore). Iniziata nel 2010, conclusa nel 2011. La ripropongo qui in forma praticamente immutata, infatti per quanto volessi in realtà rimetterci mano mi sono reso conto che non riuscirei a farlo senza riscriverla completamente.
> 
> Chiarisco fin da subito: questa NON è una storia d'amore. Non aspettatevi che Draco e Harry finiscano insieme abbracciandosi ed amandosi per sempre.

 

> _“Il Ficus Strangolatore (Ficus Watkinsiana) è una pianta parassita originaria dell'Australia, che si diffonde attraverso le feci di alcuni volatili._  
>  Quando i suoi semi raggiungono un albero ospite, essi germinano e generano delle radici che si attaccano all'albero, rubandone acqua e sostanze nutrienti.  
>  Una volta che le radici raggiungono il terreno, esse creano un proprio sistema indipendente di radici sotterranee. Durante questo processo, il Ficus Strangolatore ricopre l'intero albero ospite strangolandolo, da ciò deriva il suo nome comune.  
>  Alla fine, l'albero ospite muore privato della luce e dei nutrimenti necessari per sopravvivere, lasciando solo un involucro vuoto attorno al quale il Ficus continua a svilupparsi.
> 
> _Gli utilizzi del Ficus Strangolatore nel campo delle pozioni...”_
> 
> \- da  _“Enciclopedia delle Erbe e Piante Magiche”_ _,_ di Pugnacio Hawthorn.

 

 “ _Due settimane_ ”, pensò Harry

Erano passate esattamente due settimane dal giorno in cui lui e Ron avevano pedinato Draco Malfoy.

Due settimane dal momento in cui avevano scoperto qualcosa che decisamente non si aspettavano.

Avevano evitato l'argomento per giorni, prima di decidere di ignorare l'accaduto, di dimenticarlo e distruggere le prove.

_“Dimenticarlo...”_

Ron aveva passato la fotocamera ad Harry, dato che Colin voleva che fosse lui a ridargliela.

Dopotutto, avevano ottenuto il prestito in cambio della promessa di una foto autografata di Harry.

_“...e distruggere le prove”_

-Che strano.- aveva commentato Colin -non c'è il rullino...-

-Già...ma non importa. Non siamo riusciti a trovare il soggetto giusto comunque.- l'aveva rassicurato Harry, facendo spallucce.

-Mi spiace...mi sarò scordato di mettercelo...che sbadato!- si scusò Colin

-Non importa.- insistette Harry, sorridendo.

“ _...distruggere..._ ”

Stringendo nella mano in tasca il rullino ben racchiuso nella sua confezione.

 _“Faremo finta che non sia mai successo”_.

Harry non si era sentito così nervoso da quella volta che aveva chiesto a Cho Chang di uscire.

Il rullino restava nella sua tasca o nella sua borsa o nascosto nel suo cuscino, e non nelle fiamme del caminetto in Sala Comune.

 _“Lo butterò domani”_ , si era ripromesso quasi ogni giorno, quando rivedendo il portarullino sentiva il senso di colpa invaderlo.

Dopotutto, non aveva bisogno di una foto del genere.

Perché quell'immagine di Draco lo tormentava ormai da due settimane.

 

 

Era iniziato tutto la notte in cui erano tornati nel dormitorio, di corsa, cercando di fingere di non essersi mai mossi dal proprio letto.

Si erano entrambi rigirati per ore nel letto incapaci di dormire, anche se Ron aveva ceduto per primo, dormendo sogni apparentemente tranquilli.

Lo stesso non era stato per Harry.

Perché il suo sonno era stato tormentato da membra pallide, fasciate di pizzo.

Da labbra color sangue.

Da occhi grigi contornati da folte ciglia truccate.

La mattina dopo si era svegliato imprecando, con le mutande bagnate.

E la stessa cosa era accaduta quella notte.

E quella dopo.

E quella dopo ancora.

Per due settimane.

Due settimane e non riusciva ancora a toglierselo dalla testa.

Quasi ogni notte si ritrovava a baciare labbra colorate dal rossetto, a prendere tra le mani una vita stretta in un corsetto, ad accarezzare gambe velate da calze semitrasparenti.

Quelle del suo Mortale Nemico Numero Due, ovvero Draco Malfoy.

 

Lo odiava.

Lo odiava ancora di più di quanto non lo odiasse normalmente.

La mattina di quel quindicesimo giorno Harry smise di scrutare il proprio pudding con aria truce per dirigere uno sguardo omicida al tavolo dei Serpeverde.

Eccolo là, il maledetto, tutto intento a godersi la colazione e a parlare con Pansy Faccia-da-Carlino Parkinson come se niente fosse!

Che diritto aveva di essere così tranquillo quando gli stava rovinando il sonno?

Harry continuò a fissarlo con astio, e la ragazza vicina a Draco dovette essersene accorta perché gli sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio, facendolo voltare verso di lui.

“ _Avanti, forza, guardami maledetto!!! Guard...”_

Draco incontrò il suo sguardo.

Impallidì.

Sul suo volto comparve un'espressione terrorizzata.

_Panico._

“ _Oh..._ ”

Harry se ne accorse in quel momento.

Draco Malfoy aveva  _paura_  di lui.

Perché lui  _sapeva._

Perché lui aveva le prove, nascoste al sicuro nel suo dormitorio.

Harry per un attimo smise di essere arrabbiato.

Smise di pensare all'odio che provava nei suoi confronti.

Un lampo di comprensione gli attraversò la mente per un attimo.

“ _Posso fargli fare quello che voglio.”_

Poteva farlo smettere di tormentare lui e i suoi amici, poteva terrorizzarlo e obbligarlo ad essere gentile con tutti i membri delle altre case, e ad essere gentile ed educato con Hagrid.

Probabilmente poteva perfino obbligarlo a fare cose come andare male in Pozioni apposta o rinunciare al suo ruolo di Cercatore (ottenuto con i soldi, e non perché lo meritasse!).

Harry non aveva mai avuto così tanto potere su un'altra persona.

Era sempre stato lui ad essere sottoposto al potere altrui

A quello dei suoi zii, perché erano i suoi tutori legali.

A quello degli insegnanti anche quando ne abusavano, come faceva Piton.

A quello del Ministero della Magia, anche quando non era colpa sua.

Non aveva mai fatto l'esperienza opposta, l'esperienza di esercitare un potere simile su di un'altra persona.

Certo, la sua fama in parte gli dava potere. Probabilmente Colin Canon sarebbe stato disposto a fare quasi qualunque cosa in cambio di un autografo o di una sua foto.

Invece Draco Malfoy sarebbe stato disposto a fare qualunque cosa senza nulla in cambio, perché lui aveva il potere di rovinarlo.

Harry non sapeva che un potere così grande e distruttivo, nelle mani di una persona inesperta ed inebriata dalla nuova sensazione come lo era lui, poteva rivelarsi molto pericoloso...

 

 

 _Vieni alla Guferia domani dopo le lezioni di Astronomia._  
Non portare nessun altro con te.  
Non portare la bacchetta.  
Dobbiamo parlare.  
Riguarda QUELLA cosa di due settimane fa, nella Stanza delle Necessità.

_Se non lo fai, tutti sapranno del tuo segreto._

_Sai chi sono._

 

  
Draco rimase immobile a fissare la lettera, tremando piano.

“ _Sai chi sono”._

Era come aveva temuto.

Era anche  _peggio_.

Aveva sperato che Potter dimenticasse la cosa, e che quel suo dannato buon senso ed onestà da Grifondoro gli impedissero di cercare di trarre beneficio dalla situazione.

Si lasciò cadere seduto sul letto, passandosi una mano sul volto ed asciugandovi del sudore freddo.

Che cosa poteva volere? Soldi? Da un pezzente come lui poteva anche aspettarselo.

Umiliarlo? Era possibile, terribilmente possibile, ed era ciò che più temeva.

Forse voleva tentare di estorcergli segreti riguardo alla sua famiglia, ma per sua fortuna non credeva di conoscerne abbastanza da metterla a rischio.

Suo padre non aveva avuto tutti i torti nel nascondergli alcune cose, a quanto pareva.

 _“Devo andarci”,_  pensò, stringendo le mani attorno alla propria coperta.

Non era del tutto convinto che Potter stesse facendo sul serio. Forse voleva solo vedere fin dove riusciva ad arrivare. Forse non aveva il fegato di andare fino in fondo.

“ _Ma se invece lo facesse?_ ”

Quella possibilità lo terrorizzava.

Non poteva correre rischi.

Era obbligato ad andare.

Respirò a fondo, cercando di calmarsi.

Ok, non era la fine del mondo.

Potter l'avrebbe deriso, probabilmente avrebbe sfruttato l'opportunità per sfogarsi, magari anche con una volgare zuffa in stile Babbano o con un qualche sgradevole incantesimo, si sarebbe preso quella soddisfazione e poi l'avrebbe lasciato in pace.

Sicuramente sarebbe andata così. Potter era troppo pappamolla ed idealista per ricattarlo davvero.

 _“Ma certo, non ho nulla di cui preoccuparmi”,_  pensò, calmandosi. “ _É di San Potter che si tratta, non di un Serpeverde del settimo anno. Non c'è motivo di avere paura dello stupido Sfregiato."_

 

 

Harry arrivò alla Guferia per primo, e si sedette ad aspettare nella rientranza di una finestra.

Era il momento. Aveva gettato l'esca e ora avrebbe scoperto se avrebbe funzionato.

“ _Vieni nel mio salotto, disse il ragno alla mosca._ ”

Gli ritornò in mente un verso sentito forse in una canzone o in uno dei film che guardavano i Dursley.

_“Che cosa diamine sto facendo? Devo essere impazzito...”_

Non sapeva nemmeno perché gli avesse chiesto di venire lì.

Non sapeva nemmeno esattamente cosa voleva ottenere da lui.

Forse voleva solo vederlo entrare lì, proprio come gli aveva ordinato.

Forse voleva solo scoprire se aveva davvero il potere di farglielo fare.

Forse non c'era bisogno di andare fino in fondo con il suo piano...

 

Draco aprì la porta della Guferia con circospezione, entrando senza vedere nessuno, sobbalzando quando riconobbe la figura di Potter emergere dall'ombra.

“ _Come un ragno..._ ”

Sembrava davvero un ragno, secco com'era, e con quei capelli arruffati e gli occhiali tondi lucenti come enormi globi oculari.

Sembrava sorpreso di vederlo.

“ _Come sospettavo. Non sa cosa sta facendo. Non si rende conto di cos'ha in mano. Non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi._ ”

E allora perché non riusciva a scacciarsi di dosso quell'orribile presentimento, quella vocina sommessa nella sua testa che gli diceva di darsela subito a gambe finché era ancora in tempo per farlo?

-Malfoy.- esordì l'altro.

-Potter.- replicò Draco, seccamente -Cosa ti spinge a disturbarti tanto per vedermi?-

-Questo.-

Potter tirò fuori di tasca il portarullino. Draco si impedì di sussultare o di reagire in altro modo.

Doveva sembrare calmo, controllato.

Potter non doveva pensare di avere la situazione in pugno.

-Oh, sei venuto per darmelo? Molto gentile...-

Draco sogghignò, avanzando verso di lui con ostentata sicurezza, ma la sua facciata si disciolse come neve al sole quando il ragazzo gli puntò contro la propria bacchetta.

-Fermo!- gli ordinò Harry, fissandolo cupo.

Draco sospirò, cercando di riprendere colore e di fingersi semplicemente annoiato ed irritato.

-Cosa vuoi, allora? Eh? Soldi? Favori? Umiliarmi? Forza Potter, sentiamo!-

-Voglio che mi chiedi scusa.-

Draco lo fissò incredulo.

Poi si mise a ridere.

-Di tutte le cose più stupide che potevi chiedermi...-

-Voglio che mi chiedi scusa! E voglio che tu lo chieda anche a Ron, Hermione e Neville domani, per tutti i problemi che ci hai causato, e per averci tormentato senza motivo!-

-Ok, ok! Ti chiedo scusa, va bene? Sono _sinceramente_  dispiaciuto...ora posso avere quel rullino?-

Harry sorrise, mettendo via la bacchetta e porgendogli l'oggetto.

-Tieni.-

“ _Come prevedevo. Che razza di credulone!_ ”

Draco prese in mano il portarullini prima di estrarre la propria bacchetta con mossa fulminea, sogghignando.

-Sei veramente ingenuo, Potter. Ora, vediamo come posso fartela pagare per avermi fatto preoccupare a causa dello scherzetto tuo e di quel tuo stupido amico Weasley...-

Ma per sua grande sorpresa, Potter non sembrò spaventato né sorpreso.

Potter stava _sorridendo._

 

“  _Proprio come prevedevo. Tipico, per una serpe_ ”

-Hai portato la bacchetta. Ti avevo detto di non farlo- disse Harry, con calma.

-Mi credi così stupido?!? Certo che ho portato la bacchetta!!! E ora...-

-É vuoto.-

Harry si godette sia l'espressione confusa che quella incredula che seguirono la sua affermazione.

-C...cos'hai detto?-

-Il portarullini. É vuoto.- il sorriso di Harry si allargò -Guarda se non mi credi.-

E Malfoy lo aprì davvero, imprecando quando scoprì che Harry aveva ragione, distraendosi giusto per il tempo necessario...

-Expelliarmus!-

...perché Harry potesse disarmarlo a tradimento.

I Serpeverde non erano i soli a saper sfruttare certi trucchetti.

-Dov'è il rullino?!?- urlò l'altro, furibondo.

-In fase di sviluppo.-

-CHE COSA!?!-

-In fase di sviluppo, ho detto.-

Malfoy lo fissò con rabbia

-Sei...sei un maledetto bugiardo!- fu tutto ciò che riuscì a gridargli contro

-Senti chi parla. Venire qui con la bacchetta quando ti avevo esplicitamente detto di _non_ portarla... forse vuoi che diffonda in giro quelle foto?- osservò Harry, con uno strano sogghigno.

 

Draco rabbrividì.

Non aveva mai visto Potter fare quella faccia.

Ed era sicuro di non volerla rivedere _mai più_.

Sembrava insolitamente pericoloso, con quel sorriso distorto.

“ _No_ ”, decise “ _quello che ho davanti non è San Potter._  ”

E lui aveva commesso un grosso errore sottovalutandolo.

Draco sospirò di nuovo, appoggiandosi alla parete più pulita che riuscì a trovare.

-Va bene, hai vinto. Che cosa diavolo vuoi davvero, Potter?-

Il sogghigno si fece più ampio e all'improvviso Draco desiderò ardentemente non avergli mai fatto quella domanda.

All'improvviso  _non_  voleva sapere che cosa l'altro avesse in mente, per nulla al mondo.

Perché qualsiasi cosa gli avesse chiesto, era sicuro che non sarebbe stata piacevole.

-Voglio rivederlo. Quello che hai fatto quel giorno... voglio che tu lo rifaccia per me.-

Ogni traccia di colore defluì di colpo dal volto di Draco.

Non poteva credere a ciò che aveva appena sentito.


	2. Tu mi hai gettato nell'abisso di un pensiero fisso

Draco ascoltava i minuti ticchettare, i pugni stretti contro le lenzuola e lo sguardo puntato sulle proprie scarpe.

Un altro pacco era posato sul tavolino di vetro, ma stavolta era l'ultima cosa a cui stava pensando.

“ _Maledetto..."_ , pensò con rabbia.

L'ultima cosa a cui avrebbe voluto pensare era invece il fatto di essere seduto lì, nella Stanza delle Necessità, ad aspettare che  _Potter_  arrivasse.

 _“_ _Vuole usare questa cosa per umiliarmi!”_ _,_ pensò, affondando le dita nella stoffa.

Il dannatissimo San Potter, paladino della giustizia.

Prima di allora non lo avrebbe mai ritenuto capace di quel ricatto.

Prima di allora probabilmente non ne sarebbe mai stato capace davvero.

“ _Si dice che l'occasione renda l'uomo ladro...”_ _._

Potter si era trovato dal nulla ad avere quel potere su di lui, naturale che volesse sfruttarlo.

Draco sapeva che avrebbe fatto lo stesso nella sua situazione. Anzi, forse avrebbe fatto anche di peggio.

Quante volte aveva sognato di poter umiliare Potter?

Magari con l'Imperius o tramite ricatto. Proprio come ora stava accadendo a lui.

“ _Forse non verrà_ _”_ , sperò, sollevando lo sguardo verso l'orologio a pendolo che ormai segnava dieci minuti in più dell'orario previsto.

Gli tornò in mente il suo primo anno, ed il primo...no, il secondo incontro con Potter.

Forse non si era sbagliato a vedere in lui qualcosa di diverso da ciò che vedevano gli altri.

Forse in Harry c'era davvero un qualcosa di Serpeverde.

Il ragazzo che aveva rifiutato di stringergli la mano, rifiutato il suo aiuto e l'appoggio del nome della sua famiglia, rifiutato di associarsi con i Serpeverde, ora si comportava come uno di loro.

Draco storse un angolo della bocca in un sorriso amaro.

-Oh, meraviglioso- mormorò, a denti stretti.

_“_ _Un momento splendido per risvegliare il lato oscuro di Potter.”_

A questo punto, avrebbe di gran lunga preferito che fosse rimasto San Potter a vita.

  
  


Harry raggiunse la stanza delle necessità con un ritardo di venti minuti.

“ _Sarà ancora lì."_ , si disse, nervoso.

Si fermò per qualche istante davanti alla porta, allungando lentamente una mano verso la maniglia.

_“_ _Sarà davvero lì?”_

Non sapeva se sperare che lui ci fosse o no.

Non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa gli fosse saltato in mente, con quella richiesta.

Dovevano essere stati quei maledetti sogni...

Anzi,  _incubi_ _!_

Quei maledetti incubi lo stavano facendo diventare pazzo.

“ _Dev'essere stato lo shock”_ _,_ si disse.

Doveva smettere di sentirsi così nervoso quando ci pensava.

“ _Non sono io quello deviato, qui.”_

Non era forse stato Draco a scatenare tutto, con il suo stupido hobby da pervertito?

Non era forse stato lui a vestirsi da donna? E per cosa poi?

Forse aveva davvero certe tendenze, come aveva sentito insinuare da alcuni studenti?

_“_ _É stata colpa sua. Mi ha confuso. Ma questo chiarirà le cose.”_

Era sicuro che rivederlo di nuovo avrebbe acquietato i suoi incubi.

Quella volta l'aveva visto solo per un attimo, si disse, nell'agitazione del momento la sua mente doveva avergli giocato un brutto tiro.

Non era possibile che Draco Malfoy gli facesse quell'effetto.

_“_ _É solo_ **_Malfoy_ ** _. Non c'è nulla di attraente in_ **_**Malfoy** _ ** _."_

Era un Serpeverde, un bullo, il figlio di un Mangiamorte,...

Inoltre, era un ragazzo.

E ad Harry i ragazzi non piacevano, non in quel modo.

“ _Nella confusione del momento, la mia mente l'ha scambiato per una ragazza, ecco tutto.”_

Una bella ragazza bionda. Come quelle che aveva visto nelle riviste che Dudley aveva sgraffignato allo zio, una volta che si era dimenticato di nasconderle.

In qualche modo doveva aver creduto di vedere, anziché Draco, una di quelle modelle in lingerie.

Naturale che non fosse rimasto impassibile.

Ma era sicuro che rivedendolo si sarebbe ricreduto, e che in realtà Malfoy non assomigliava affatto così tanto ad una ragazza.

Di sicuro non ad una bella ragazza.

  
  


Quando la porta si aprì Draco alzò lo sguardo di scatto, sentendosi gelare.

_“_ _Oh no. É venuto davvero."_

Aveva iniziato a sperare che fosse tutto uno scherzo, e che più tardi Potter l'avrebbe schernito per esserci cascato come un idiota.

Ma davanti alla porta c'era davvero Potter, che la richiuse di scatto, tanto bruscamente da trasalire da solo per la sorpresa.

Draco guardò il ragazzo negli occhi.

Non aveva più quel sorriso inquietante, né quella stessa fermezza nello sguardo.

Sembrava nervoso.

 “ _Bene...”,_ pensò  _“se è nervoso, probabilmente si farà scrupoli."_

Si sforzò di trattenere un sogghigno.

_“_ _Probabilmente si sente in colpa.”_

Se c'era una cosa che Draco aveva imparato nella sua lunga esperienza da ruffiano, era come manipolare le persone, specialmente giocando sul senso di colpa.

Saper fare la vittima era un talento decisamente sottovalutato, a suo parere. In fondo, poteva rivelarsi fondamentale in situazioni del genere.

  
  


-Sei venuto.- commentò Harry, sforzandosi di non sembrare sorpreso.

Quella situazione gli sembrava così dannatamente surreale che per un attimo aveva creduto di essersi immaginato tutto. Non si sarebbe stupito più di tanto se una volta entrato nella stanza non ci fosse stato nessuno.

Malfoy lo fissava risentito, ed incrociò le braccia a quelle parole.

-Avevo scelta?- sibilò

_“_ _No, non ne avevi.”_

Di nuovo si sentì sopraffare da un'immensa sensazione di potere.

Malfoy era lì perché l'aveva voluto lui, perché lui poteva farglielo fare.

_E lui poteva fargli fare quasi qualsiasi cosa._

-Immagino di no.- ammise, sogghignando.

Vide Draco rabbrividire, e dentro di sé il suo sorriso si allargò ancora di più.

“ _Ben ti sta. Te la meriti un po' di paura.”_

Notò il pacco posato sul tavolo, spostando lo sguardo da esso al ragazzo.

-É quello...?- domandò, sentendosi d'un tratto più agitato.

Ora non poteva più tirarsi indietro.

  
  


-Sì- rispose Draco, abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo.

Faceva sul serio. Stava facendo dannatamente sul serio.

“ _Maledizione..._ _”_

Sperò di riuscire a giocare la carta del senso di colpa a suo vantaggio.

Potter rimase in silenzio per un po', come aspettando una sua reazione, poi si schiarì la voce.

Sembrava nervoso.

Draco sentì un piccolo barlume di speranza accendersi in lui a quella realizzazione.

Faceva sul serio, ma era nervoso, perché non aveva mai ricattato nessuno.

 “ _Bene. Ho l'inesperienza dalla mia._ _”_

-Allora...- iniziò Potter, esitando.

Era difficile riuscire ad essere decisi quando non si aveva mai sfruttato quel genere di situazioni a proprio vantaggio, Draco lo sapeva per esperienza.

Se non riuscivi ad essere abbastanza deciso, dovevi bluffare.

A quanto pareva, Harry faceva abbastanza schifo in materia.

-Allora- ripeté il ragazzo -Co...comincia. Comincia pure.-

Draco risollevò la testa, esibendosi nel suo miglior sguardo ferito.

Si curò di distogliere lo sguardo, con ostentato imbarazzo, prima di alzarsi dal letto ed iniziare a togliersi i vestiti.

Il tremito contribuiva a rendere il tutto più credibile, ma non era del tutto simulato. Né aveva mai avuto l'abilità di arrossire a comando.

Potter era forse l'ultima persona al mondo al quale avrebbe voluto mostrarsi in quel modo, nudo e vulnerabile.

Ma l'unica arma che aveva in quel momento era proprio quella, la sua vulnerabilità.

Se l'avesse aiutato a muoverlo in compassione e a convincerlo a lasciarlo stare, valeva il prezzo di spogliarsi davanti al suo peggior nemico.

“ _Vuole solo guardarmi, per farmi sentire umiliato, e forse per una qualche sua strana fantasia personale. Puah. Guardarmi non mi consuma. Posso lasciarglielo fare benissimo, nessun problema.”_

Il groppo in gola che faticava a mandare giù non era certamente simulato.

Così come la paura che non riusciva ad impedirsi di sentire.

  
  


Harry lo fissò, avvampando, forzandosi a non distogliere lo sguardo.

Doveva togliersi dalla testa quell'immagine fasulla.

Doveva stamparcisi bene il fatto che il vero Malfoy non era per niente femminile né attraente.

Questo non rendeva il fatto che il suo nemico si stesse spogliando davanti ai suoi occhi meno imbarazzante.

Aveva visto ancora il corpo di altri ragazzi, ovviamente, nel dormitorio e a casa di Ron. Era inevitabile, con tutti quei fratelli. Capitava di imbattersi di tanto in tanto in qualcuno di loro in biancheria o sotto la doccia o seduti al water, per esempio. (Harry imparò presto l'importanza di bussare sempre prima di entrare dopo aver accidentalmente sorpreso Percy con le mutande abbassate intento a... beh, preferiva non ripensarci. In ogni caso, non gli era più ricapitato.)

In ogni caso non vi aveva mai prestato granché attenzione. Essendo figlio unico non poteva saperlo per certo, ma immaginava che fosse un po' come vedere un ipotetico fratello nudo. Niente di cui scandalizzarsi tanto.

Ma nessuno di quei ragazzi era stato una persona con cui non aveva la minima confidenza, e nessuno di quei ragazzi gli aveva mai fatto l'effetto che Malfoy gli aveva fatto quel giorno.

Nessuno di loro era mai stato forzato da lui a mostrarsi in quel modo, spaventato e a disagio.

Malfoy si era spogliato con lentezza, le mani che tremavano rendendogli più difficoltoso il compito, lo sguardo fisso a terra ed il volto rosso per l'imbarazzo.

Aveva ripiegato ogni vestito con cura quasi maniacale, posandoli sul letto, ed aveva tenuto una mano fra le gambe per coprirsi mentre si sfilava le mutande – strane mutande maschili, dall'aria costosa e raffinata, di un qualche tessuto lucido.

-D...devi proprio fissarmi?- sibilò il ragazzo nudo, tremante e leggermente ricurvo su sé stesso come per nascondersi al suo sguardo, le mani incrociate sul bassoventre per coprire i propri genitali.

Harry si sentì un po' meglio.

Draco non era decisamente il ragazzo più virile della scuola, ma non era nemmeno dotato di un'eterea bellezza femminea. Era pallido e magro, con i muscoli poco sviluppati ed una peluria bionda al momento ritta per la pelle d'oca, che gli copriva braccia e gambe e parte del ventre.

Gli ritornò in mente l'immagine del ragazzo che rimbalzava sotto forma di furetto, e sogghignò.

Si, gli ricordava proprio quella piccola creatura, più di qualunque altra cosa.

Di certo non una bella ragazza.

  
  


-Togli le mani.-

Draco sollevò lo sguardo, allarmato.

- _Cosa?_ -

-Togli le mani.- ripeté Potter, continuando a fissarlo.

Draco già aveva la pelle d'oca così, ma ora iniziava seriamente a preoccuparsi.

-Cosa sei, una specie di maniaco?!- cercò di schernirlo, ma la sua voce venne fuori stridula e malferma, e la risatina che ne seguì fu una risatina nervosa ed isterica.

- _Io_ , il maniaco? E tu cosa saresti allora, per vestirti in quel modo?- esclamò l'altro, sarcastico. -Forse vuoi che l'intera scuola lo venga sapere, così vedremo chi é davvero il maniaco qui?-

-No!- replicò Draco, prima di voltare la testa e chiudere gli occhi, togliendo le mani.

Non si era mai sentito tanto umiliato in vita sua, nemmeno quando quel pazzo di Malocchio Moody lo aveva trasformato in furetto davanti a tutti.

Strinse le mani a pugno, portandole ai propri fianchi, ed il nodo che aveva alla gola parve farsi più stretto.

Si costrinse a convincersi che non sentiva le lacrime premere per uscire.

Si costrinse a convincersi che non importava, che non gli avrebbe permesso di farlo sentire debole.

  
  


Harry non distolse lo sguardo quando il ragazzo spostò le mani.

Non aveva mai guardato con attenzione i membri degli altri ragazzi, ma quella gli sembrava una lunghezza alquanto modesta.

Anche perché era completamente ritirato e flaccido.

-Sei soddisfatto adesso?- la voce di Malfoy era debole e malferma, e teneva gli occhi serrati come anche i pugni.

La peluria che si estendeva ai suoi testicoli era più scura dei suoi capelli platinati, ma non era più di una sorta di aureola dorata attorno al suo membro; a differenza della folta peluria scura di Harry, non copriva veramente nulla.

Non solo i suoi peli, anche la sua pelle era molto chiara; quella del suo scroto era rosata, quasi rossa, così come la punta del suo membro ed i suoi capezzoli.

Harry notò che il ragazzo continuava a tremare. Inoltre, aveva ancora la pelle d'oca.

Probabilmente aveva freddo.

 “ _Non starò esagerando?_ _”,_ si chiese all'improvviso.

Forse avrebbe dovuto interrompere la cosa adesso, e lasciar perdere.

Però... valeva la pena di lasciargliela passare liscia?

Malfoy non sarebbe stato altrettanto generoso, se fosse stato nei suoi panni.

 “ _Io non sono lui!_ _”_

Però, forse, si meritava una lezione.

E lui doveva andare fino in fondo, o non si sarebbe più liberato di quegli incubi.

 “ _Che diamine, non è che lo sto uccidendo o danneggiando o che altro._ _”_

Poteva benissimo sopportare un po' di freddo.

Ricordava ancora il modo in cui aveva messo nei guai Hagrid e Fierobecco.

E quella volta che aveva insultato Hermione, quando Ron era finito a vomitare lumache nel tentativo di fargliela pagare.

E la volta che era corso via nella Foresta Proibita, lasciando Harry in pericolo senza pensarci due volte per salvarsi la pelle.

Si, decisamente un po' di freddo non gli avrebbe fatto troppo male.

  
  


Draco rimase immobile, ascoltando il ticchettio che segnalava il trascorrere dei secondi, il solo altro suono nella stanza oltre al suo respiro agitato.

Continuò a tenere gli occhi chiusi, concentrandosi su quel suono e cercando di ignorare lo sguardo di Potter.

Riusciva quasi a sentirlo sulla propria pelle, come un contatto fisico.

Gli faceva profondamente schifo.

-É lì dentro?-

Draco riaprì un occhio.

Quando vide che lo sguardo di Potter era stato attirato dal pacchetto sul tavolo fece un sospiro di sollievo.

-Sì.-

Potter riportò lo sguardo su di lui, guardandolo (grazie a Merlino) in faccia, e non tra le sue gambe.

Draco aprì anche l'altro occhio, sforzandosi di sostenere il suo sguardo.

 “ _Ti odio!”_

Questo era il messaggio che cercava di trasmettergli ora, con tutto sé stesso.

Non credeva più che tentare di impietosirlo sarebbe servito a qualcosa.

Il maledetto probabilmente ne godeva anche.

“ _Sadico schifoso._ _”_

Si stava divertendo, il dannato.

Naturale: in quella situazione, lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso.

Questo non glielo faceva di certo odiare meno.

Avrebbe dovuto essere  _lui_ , Draco, ad avere il controllo.

Avrebbe dovuto esserci Potter al suo posto, umiliato ed impossibilitato a ribellarsi.

“ _Troverò il modo di fartela pagare, stanne certo.”_

  
  


Harry aprì il pacchetto, esaminandone il contenuto con più interesse del necessario.

Biancheria intima femminile, che mostrava più di quanto coprisse.

Il genere di cose che aveva visto indossare solo dalle ragazze in quelle riviste che suo cugino Dudley sottraeva a custodiva gelosamente, e che lui aveva ogni tanto sfogliato con trepidazione, temendo ogni secondo di venire scoperto e punito.

Ovviamente quando era stato inevitabilmente beccato da sua zia aveva finito per prendersi la colpa del misfatto. Anche perché Vernon aveva spergiurato di non aver mai e poi mai acquistato “una simile nefandezza”, e Petunia rifiuava di credere che il suo “Diddino” potesse mettersi a guardare “quelle donnacce”.

Di certo non era il genere di vestiario che una ragazza come, per esempio, Hermione avrebbe indossato.

Non solo si trattava di indumenti femminili, ma di indumenti che si sarebbe aspettato di vedere addosso ad una spogliarellista in qualche locale di dubbio gusto.

Di certo non addosso ad un qualsiasi ragazzo.

Tantomeno un suo compagno di scuola.

  _“_ _Perché?”_

Non era la prima volta che se lo chiedeva.

Non vedeva un senso dietro a quella mascherata, non ne capiva il fine.

Che fosse veramente omosessuale? Che fosse semplicemente un pervertito?

Non capiva che cosa mai potesse trovarci nell'indossare qualcosa del genere, piuttosto che nel vederlo indossare a qualche ragazza.

  
  


  
  


Draco fece una smorfia vedendolo trafficare con i suoi indumenti, spostandoli senza cura, spiegazzandoli e mettendoli in disordine.

-Non toccare la mia roba con quelle sudicie mani!-

Potter si voltò, ritraendo di scatto le mani dal pacchetto, come rendendosi conto solo in quel momento del modo in cui vi stava rovistando.

-Perché lo fai?- gli chiese, con un'espressione confusa.

Draco sorrise mestamente, scuotendo la testa.

Sapeva che Potter non avrebbe mai potuto capire le sue ragioni.

Sapeva che pensava che fosse un disgustoso pervertito, che fosse un deviato, e che probabilmente lo credeva effeminato ed omosessuale.

Sapeva che non avrebbe mai compreso come il proprio corpo potesse trasformarsi in qualcosa di bellissimo e al contempo spaventosamente volgare.

Sapeva che non avrebbe mai capito che non lo faceva per nessun se non per sé stesso.

No, poteva leggerglielo negli occhi. Per lui era solo un'assurdità, una perversione disgustosa.

E sapeva che, chiunque altro l'avesse scoperto, l'avrebbe pensata allo stesso modo.

Quella era l'unica cosa che lo tratteneva dal mandare al diavolo Potter e tornarsene nel proprio dormitorio.

  
  


-Allora?-

Harry continuò a guardarlo fisso negli occhi, aspettando una risposta.

Malfoy lo guardava con un sorrisetto strano, come malinconico, e alla sua domanda abbassò lo sguardo.

-É inutile. Non capiresti-

Probabilmente era vero.

Harry non volle insistere.

Non importava.

Aveva qualcosa di molto più importante da confermare...o meglio, da escludere.

-Mostramelo- gli disse _(_ _gli ordinò_ _)._ -Mostramelo di nuovo-

Malfoy non disse niente.

Si avvicinò in silenzio, sfilò ogni indumento dal pacchetto e lo sistemò in ordine sul tavolo.

Lentamente raccolse le mutandine, rosso ciliegia e nero inchiostro, e se le infilò.

Lentamente fece lo stesso con le calze, a righe rosse e nere.

Con i polsini neri lunghi fin oltre i gomiti.

Con qualcosa di cui Harry non conosceva nemmeno il nome, simile al corsetto dell'altra volta ma semitrasparente; reggeva le calze con fili sottili provvisti di gancetto, e si reggeva con un paio di spalline che pareva tendessero a scivolare leggermente dalle sue spalle, probabilmente per l'assenza di seno.

Harry rimase a sua volta in silenzio, fissando con stupore la trasformazione in atto davanti ai suoi occhi.

Era sorprendente quanto i dettagli potessero cambiare una persona.

 “ _Oh, maledizione!!!_ _”_

Si scoprì a reagire di nuovo, trattenendo il fiato mentre Malfoy si chinava per allacciarsi le scarpe.

Si scoprì a scrutare il tendersi dei muscoli delle cosce, ad ammirare la definizione dei glutei esposti dalle mutandine.

Distolse lo sguardo di colpo, colpevole, confuso.

“ _Non è così che doveva andare!!!_ _”_

Avrebbe dovuto fissarlo stranito, anche un po' disgustato, e scoprire con sollievo che quelle gambe non avevano nulla in comune con quelle che aveva accarezzato in sogno, che quella schiena bianca semiscoperta non assomigliava per niente a quella che aveva sognato di baciare.

“ _Perché lui!?!_ _”_

Come poteva pensare che Draco Malfoy fosse  _attraente_  conciato in quel modo?

Come poteva pensare che il suo secondo nemico mortale fosse desiderabile in _quel_ senso?

Lo guardò dirigersi verso lo specchio con un sacchettino più piccolo in mano, trafficare con qualcosa sul suo volto.

Lo sentì imprecare occasionalmente, e mormorare un incantesimo di pulizia puntandosi la bacchetta in faccia, e sospirare.

Trattenne il fiato quando il ragazzo si voltò.

 “ _Oh no_ _.”_

Quelle erano le labbra rosse come il sangue che avevano tormentato le sue notti.

Quelli erano gli occhi grigi contornati di nero che avevano catturato il suo sguardo.

 “ _No...”_

-Bene, adesso sei soddisfatto, Potter?-

“ _No._ _”_

Si rifiutava di crederlo.

La sua visione notturna, il suo personale incubus lo scrutava furente.

” _NO!_ _”_

Sbatté la porta con violenza quando uscì, slanciandosi nel corridoio e correndo diretto al proprio dormitorio.

  
  


Draco rimase per qualche istante a fissare la porta, sorpreso.

 “ _Oh beh_ _”,_ pensò _“_ _Devo averlo scandalizzato._

Non se ne stupiva; si sarebbe preoccupato piuttosto se non lo fosse stato, se avesse avuto strane intenzioni.

Ma non riusciva proprio ad immaginarsi lo Sfregiato con certe cose per la mente.

Dopotutto, era solo un pivello, una sorta di santarellino.

 _”_ _E con questo, dovrei essermelo levato di torno._ _”_ si disse, contemplandosi compiaciuto allo specchio.

  
  


Non aveva la minima idea del fatto che, non molto più tardi, Harry Potter si fosse svegliato di soprassalto, bagnato fradicio di sudore e con una macchia che andava espandendosi nelle mutande, in mente i frammenti ancora vividi di un sogno in cui baciava labbra color sangue, stringendo a sé una ragazza magra e priva di curve, che lo fissava con occhi grigi colmi di rancore.

 


	3. Lying all alone and restless unable to lose this image, sleepless, unable to focus on anything but your surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il capitolo dove compare una mezza scena etero (niente di più spinto di una R, non è nemmeno una lime).

 

Quella mattina, Harry evitò accuratamente di alzare lo sguardo verso la tavolata dei Serpeverde.

Non voleva rischiare di incrociare lo sguardo con gli occhi grigi di Malfoy.

Non voleva ricordare il sogno (no, l'incubo!) di quella notte.

Non voleva ricordare cosa era successo la sera prima.

Il peso del rullino nella sua tasca, tuttavia, gli impediva di dimenticare e continuava a ricordargli come stessero davvero le cose.

La verità era che non aveva sviluppato un bel niente.

La verità era che non aveva modo di sviluppare quella foto senza che nessuno facesse domande, a meno di non farlo da solo. Con il rischio di danneggiare il rullino.

Nonostante ciò, voleva lasciare Malfoy con questa convinzione.

Lasciare che si tormentasse al pensiero che qualcuno potesse scoprire il suo segreto.

Se lo meritava eccome, soprattutto dopo quello che gli stava facendo.

Se lo meritava per il modo in cui lo stava facendo diventare pazzo.

Era colpa sua, su questo non aveva dubbi.

Non era lui il pervertito, fra i due.

Non era lui ad aver avuto certe idee!

Era stato Malfoy, quella serpe, a renderlo strano.

Non aveva mai avuto pensieri di quel genere prima di allora. Non avrebbe mai pensato ad un altro ragazzo in _quel_ modo.

Ma Draco gli aveva fatto qualcosa.

Aveva cominciato lui per primo, perseguitandolo nei suoi sogni.

Era colpa di Malfoy, si disse, se ora non riusciva più a smettere di pensarci.

Sollevò la testa solo per un secondo, giusto il tempo di intravederlo mentre discuteva di qualcosa con Zabini.

“ _Dannato Malfoy_ _”_ , pensò con rabbia, abbassando lo sguardo sul proprio piatto di uova e pancetta, praticamente intoccato.

-Harry? Tutto bene?-

Hermione, di fianco a lui, lo scrutava preoccupata.

-Non hai una bella cera.-

Harry fece spallucce.

-Non ho dormito bene ultimamente.- ammise, abbozzando un sorriso.

Doveva aver notato qualcosa di strano in lui.

Si stava comportando in modo insolito?

Harry iniziò a preoccuparsi.

Non doveva farli insospettire.

Se avessero scoperto quello che gli passava per la mente, o quello che aveva fatto...

Beh, dubitava che avrebbero capito.

Perfino Ron aveva ritenuto troppo crudele l'idea di diffondere quella foto.

Ma era naturale: lui non aveva problemi a dormire la notte, la mattina era fresco e riposato come una rosa.

Harry avrebbe voluto poter scordare l'avvenuto a quel modo, o almeno essere in grado di ignorarlo.

Se Malfoy non avesse iniziato ad infestare i suoi sogni lui non avrebbe mai considerato l'opzione di ricattarlo.

E se solo quello che era successo la sera prima avesse fatto sparire quelle immagini dalla sua mente, anziché renderle più vivide, ora non sarebbe stato così nervoso e confuso.

-'On 'ai hame?- chiese Ron dopo essersi infilato praticamente un'intera coscia di pollo in bocca, beccandosi prontamente un'occhiataccia da parte di Hermione quando.

Eccolo lì, ad ingozzarsi senza un pensiero al mondo, e soprattutto senza pensieri che riguardassero acerrimi nemici travestiti da donna.

In quel momento lo invidiava da morire.

-Harry, hai per caso sognato di nuovo...Tu-Sai-Chi?-

Il ragazzo storse la bocca, in un sorriso amaro.

“ _Voldemort? Magari si trattasse di lui! Preferirei mille volte quegli incubi a... questo_ _.”_

Almeno se tentava di immaginarsi Voldemort in lingerie l'unica reazione che gli suscitava era l'impulso di scoppiare a ridere.

_“_ _Ecco”,_ pensò _“Se solo Malfoy fosse sembrato altrettanto ridicolo...diamine, se non lo avessi mai visto con i miei occhi non avrei mai immaginato che potesse essere tanto convincente! Un ragazzo non dovrebbe essere così ambiguo!”_

Era sicuro che non fosse colpa sua.

No, era colpa di Malfoy, di certo.

Nessun ragazzo normale poteva essere attraente conciato in quel modo, ne era sicuro.

Ron non gli avrebbe fatto quell'effetto, né tantomeno Neville o Lee.

Che colpa ne aveva lui se Malfoy era terribilmente convincente come ragazza?

Che colpa ne aveva lui se quella “ragazza” era più attraente anche di Cho Chang, la ragazza che ancora gli faceva balzare il cuore in gola ed annodare budella e lingua tanto da renderlo incapace di parlare normalmente ogni volta che la vedeva?

Improvvisamente gli comparve in mente l'immagine di Cho e di quella ragazza bionda, seminude, abbracciate insieme in una posa inequivocabilmente erotica.

Harry sussultò violentemente, rovesciando il bicchiere di succo di zucca sul tavolo e facendo cadere la forchetta a terra con un tintinnio acuto.

-Harry!?- fecero Ron ed Hermione all'unisono, allarmati.

-Ehm... io... la cicatrice!- improvvisò il ragazzo, avvampando.

“ _Smettila di pensarci! Non anche durante il giorno, maledizione!”_

-Dovresti parlarne con Silente!-

-Hermione, non ricominciare per favore...-

-Harry, questa è una cosa seria, e tu la stai sottovalutando! Avevi detto di aver smesso di fare incubi!-

- _Ho_ smesso-

-Ron mi ha detto che ti agiti nel sonno, e che più di una volta ti ha visto svegliarti agitato ed in un bagno di sudore!-

Ron distolse lo sguardo con le orecchie arrossate e l'aria colpevole.

Harry sospirò.

Non biasimava Ron per averglielo detto, viste le circostanze.

In fondo era vero che continuava ad avere incubi.

Solo non del genere che credevano loro.

-É un problema che posso risolvere da solo!- sbottò, alzandosi dal tavolo e dirigendosi a passo spedito verso il dormitorio, evitando di incrociare lo sguardo dei compagni attoniti.

 

-Hai visto? Potterino dà in escandescenze.- squittì Pansy, deliziata, avvinghiandosi al braccio di Draco.

-Già.- commentò lui, tornando a concentrarsi sui toast che stava imburrando e disponendo nel piatto. Le croste giacevano in un angolino, in una mucchietta ordinata.

Odiava i bordi del pane, erano terribilmente fastidiosi, soprattutto nei sandwich.

-Non ti interessa sapere come mai?- insistette lei, tracciando dei circoletti sulla sua spalla con un dito.

Draco ignorò l'impulso di scostarsela di dosso, sorridendole ed assicurandole che ciò che faceva Potter al momento era l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri.

Sopportava le sue smancerie per diplomazia, anche se odiava come lo toccava con quelle mani.

Erano mani piccole, dalle dita corte e tozze, pur se curate e smaltate con la massima attenzione.

I Parkinson erano una famiglia purosangue da lungo tempo amica dei Malfoy, addirittura con una o due parentele in comune.

Non sarebbe stato conveniente per lui rifiutarla apertamente, anche se dubitava che i suoi genitori si aspettassero che la sposasse in futuro: da quanto le aveva sentito dire mentre origliava di nascosto le sue conversazioni col padre, Narcissa non voleva eredi così brutti.

Un sentimento condiviso anche da Draco.

Tuttavia, quella ragazza aveva altri pregi: era stupida, facilmente manipolabile e più che disposta ad accontentare le sue curiosità sull'altro sesso.

Finché non la guardava troppo in faccia, o non faceva troppo caso alle sue mani, non era tanto male.

Era bassa, ma aveva un bel corpo, un seno abbastanza florido ed una pelle chiara e vellutata a cui dedicava una cura quasi maniacale.

Draco non si era mai spinto molto in là con lei, a dire il vero.

Nonostante lei gliel'avesse chiesto, non l'aveva mai penetrata.

Troppo rischioso: non conosceva abbastanza bene gli incantesimi di protezione e preferiva evitare sorprese che rischiavano di portare scandalo alla sua famiglia.

Considerando anche gli eventi recenti, aveva imparato che non valeva la pena di correre certi rischi.

_“_ _Fortunatamente tutto si è risolto per il meglio”_ , pensò con sollievo.

Quella del giorno prima era un'esperienza che non desiderava dover rifare.

-Draco, ti va di vederci stasera?-

Draco alzò lo sguardo verso di lei.

Si, forse l'avrebbe aiutato a distrarsi, a togliersi certi problemi dalla mente.

Doveva smettere di preoccuparsi per cose già risolte.

Sorrise, sfruttando la scusa per toglierle la mano dalla sua spalla, prendendola nella sua.

-Dopo le lezioni. Sii puntuale.-

Lei si lasciò sfuggire una risatina acuta, sbattendo le ciglia.

Mascara tendente al viola, ed appena una passata di ombretto scuro.

Draco si sforzò di non pensare...

“ _Non posso correre di nuovo quel rischio._ _”_

...di non pensare a come quei colori sarebbero stati meglio sul proprio viso.

  
  


-Sei preoccupata?-

Hermione annuì

-Di solito si confida di più con noi.-

Ron le mise un braccio attorno alle spalle, stringendola a sé con un po' di imbarazzo.

-Non possiamo fare molto se lui non vuole parlare.- le fece notare.

Lei sospirò.

-Forse sto insistendo troppo, però non so cosa fare! Dovrebbe davvero parlarne a Silente!-

-Credo che ce l'abbia ancora con lui. Sai, da quest'estate- disse Ron, grattandosi il naso -Ti ricordi la sfuriata che ha fatto, no?-

Hermione annuì, guardandolo più seria che mai.

-É comprensibile. Cedric gli è morto davanti, Harry si sente ancora responsabile, e poi c'è stata la storia di Barty Crouch... dopo tutto quel che è successo l'anno scorso, ritrovarsi confinato in quel modo per tutta l'estate, per di più in un posto che odia... deve essersi sentito tradito ed abbandonato. É comprensibile che sia sconvolto.-

-Già...-

-Quindi... quindi è comprensibile che abbia ancora incubi, e Tu-Sai-Chi potrebbe anche non avere nulla a che fare con tutto ciò.-

-E la cicatrice?-

-Non lo so Ron, è proprio per quello che non sono sicura. Potrebbe anche essere che la tensione lo renda più suscettibile all'influenza di Tu-Sai-Chi, il che sarebbe comunque pericoloso.-

Rimasero in silenzio per un po', meditando sulla cosa.

-In ogni caso, dobbiamo stargli vicini e cercare di capire che cosa gli succede. Non possiamo lasciare che si isoli in un momento del genere. Può darsi che si senta ancora tradito e faccia fatica a fidarsi, ma non possiamo lasciarlo solo.-

Ron era d'accordo.

Non sapevano che cosa stesse succedendo al loro amico, ma erano determinati ad aiutarlo a risolverlo.

  
  


Quella sera Draco era stato più entusiasta del solito.

Pansy lo guardò mentre rifaceva il letto, tirando le coperte e piegandole con una precisione quasi maniacale, lisciando le piccole pieghe rimaste con la mano.

Più entusiasta, ma anche più distaccato.

Come se fosse stato perso nei suoi pensieri.

Lo guardò sistemare i cuscini, sbattendoli un po' troppo forte, un po' troppo bruscamente, nervoso.

Pansy si alzò dalla sedia, abbracciandolo da dietro, e sentì il corpo del ragazzo irrigidirsi contro il suo.

-Va tutto bene, Draco?- gli chiese, appoggiandogli la testa sulla schiena.

 

Draco non rispose.

Sospirò, inspirando poi a fondo ed espirando lentamente, per calmarsi.

Le mani di Pansy, i suoi capelli umidi di sudore che gli si appiccicavano alla schiena, il suo respiro caldo...

Tutto questo al momento non faceva che innervosirlo ancora di più.

Gentilmente le prese le mani nelle sue, scostandogliele, e si voltò verso di lei.

Le sorrise e si sforzò di nasconderle il proprio nervosismo, accarezzandole il viso.

-Vado a fare una doccia,- le disse, raccogliendo la propria camicia da terra per rimetterla in ordine assieme con gli altri vestiti, mormorando un incantesimo di pulizia giusto per assicurarsi che non fosse sporca.

Draco odiava la sporcizia ancora più del disordine.

La sporcizia era per i Mezzosangue ed i Babbani, per gli elfi domestici e le altre creature inferiori.

La porta comparve automaticamente nella parete quando ne espresse il bisogno.

Era stata una fortuna scoprire quella stanza.

Se solo avesse potuto restare il suo segreto...

Se solo Potter non avesse dovuto rovinargli anche quello...

Lavò via quei pensieri sotto l'acqua calda, lavò via il sudore col sapone.

Lavò via il suo rossetto.

Le sue carezze.

Il suo calore.

Lavò via ogni traccia di lei, come sempre, perché non voleva il suo odore addosso.

 

Pansy aspettò che Draco uscisse, sapendo che non la voleva in bagno mentre si lavava.

Non capiva il motivo di quell'improvvisa pudicizia, ma aspettava lo stesso ogni volta che lui andava in bagno per primo.

Quasi le dispiaceva doversi fare la doccia, e non sentirsi più addosso il suo odore.

Draco non le lasciava mai segni di nessun genere, così ogni volta era quasi come se non fosse mai successo.

Avrebbe voluto che tutto il mondo sapesse quello che facevano, avrebbe voluto stare insieme con lui per davvero.

Ma Draco non l'aveva mai permesso, e lei non sapeva dirgli di no.

Anche se sapeva che lui non provava niente per lei, anche se sapeva che le sue attenzioni erano pura formalità, alla fine lui accettava quasi sempre i suoi inviti.

E questo doveva pur significare qualcosa.

Almeno, questo era ciò che continuava a ripetersi.

Quando Pansy tornò in camera, trovò Draco con addosso solo i pantaloni, la camicia per terra.

Draco non lasciava mai nulla per terra.

Draco non si vestiva mai a metà.

Rimaneva immobile in piedi, lo sguardo fisso su qualcosa che teneva in mano.

-Draco?-

Pansy si avvicinò, accorgendosi che si trattava di una lettera.

Draco la teneva in mano, stringendola convulsamente.

Aveva le nocche bianche, ed anche il volto.

-Draco?-

Lo vide alzare lo sguardo, con aria smarrita e...

_“_ _spaventata?”_   
  


Draco sollevò lo sguardo, incrociando quello sorpreso di Pansy.

-Draco?- lo chiamò di nuovo.

_“_ _Non deve sapere...”_

Abbozzò un sorriso, sentendo il sangue riaffluirgli gradualmente al volto.

-É successo qualcosa? A casa?-

-No... no, nulla di grave.-

-Draco?-

-Non è successo niente, non è nulla di importante.-

Appallottolò la lettera senza piegarla, cacciandosela in tasca prima di tornare a rivestirsi, raccogliendo la camicia da terra senza neanche ripulirla.

 

Pansy avrebbe voluto insistere, chiedergli di chi era la lettera, chiedergli perché fosse così sconvolto.

Invece rimase in silenzio, guardandolo mentre si rivestiva ed usciva dalla Stanza, chiudendo la porta con troppa forza.

Se solo lui non l'avesse sempre tenuta lontana dai suoi segreti...

 

 

Harry si rigirava nel letto, insonne, la mente che tornava a quella lettera scritta solo poche ore prima.

_“_ _É una follia”_ , si ripeté per l'ennesima volta _“È la cosa più stupida e rischiosa che potesse venirmi in mente.”_

Ma sentiva che se fosse andato avanti in quel modo ancora per molto ne sarebbe uscito pazzo.

Doveva fare qualcosa per fermarlo, qualsiasi cosa.

Prima di perdere il controllo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dal prossimo capitolo in poi aggiungerò warning specifici all'inizio, nelle note, visto che le cose cominciano a farsi pesanti.


	4. I didn't wanna hurt you but you're pretty when you cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NB: In questo capitolo c'è una scena di molestie sessuali e una dose massiccia di slut-shaming e victim-blaming. Si è pregati di non proseguire con la lettura se la cosa può creare disagio.

 

Il giorno successivo Harry non riuscì a prestare attenzione a nessuna materia.

Ron ed Hermione sembravano ancora preoccupati, ma non fecero più menzione dei suoi incubi.

Tutto questo tuttavia era secondario, perché per tutto il giorno Harry non ebbe in mente che una sola cosa...

  


  


Malfoy lo aspettava nella Stanza delle Necessità, come gli aveva chiesto. Esattamente come aveva pianificato.

Sembrava più nervoso dell'ultima volta, ma anche più arrabbiato, il che mise Harry a disagio.

Sarebbe stato meglio se fosse stato di nuovo spaventato.

“ _Beh, non importa_ _,”_ si disse.

Malfoy era lì perché lui aveva voluto che lo fosse.

L'espressione infastidita sul suo volto era secondaria, era solo l'ulteriore prova del fatto che non poteva opporsi a quel che gli chiedeva.

-Allora? Eccomi qui! Che cosa diavolo vuoi ancora, Potter?-

_“_ _Lo sai cosa voglio...”_

-Era scritto nella lettera, no?-

Harry vide le sue labbra stringersi, formando una linea sottile.

-Adesso basta, Potter. Non è divertente. Smettila di tormentarmi, ok?-

“ _Io tormentarti? Io!? Tu non sai niente del tormento! Non ancora..._ _”_

-Hai avuto il tuo divertimento! Volevi umiliarmi, no? Bene, sono già stato umiliato abbastanza!- insistette Malfoy, le guance infiammate ed i pugni serrati, premuti contro i fianchi.

Ah, ora riusciva a vedere di nuovo la paura, celata sotto quell'espressione furente.

  


Potter sogghignò e Draco impallidì, tacendo.

Lo odiava, l'aveva odiato già da prima, ma ora stava imparando a detestarlo...

(e a temerlo)

…ancora di più.

-Voglio che tu faccia quello che ti ho chiesto, prima che io decida di andare a spedire quella foto alla tua famiglia. Chissà che faccia farebbe tuo padre se la vedesse!-

Se solo avesse saputo maneggiare l'incantesimo per farlo, Draco l'avrebbe ucciso lì, in quel preciso istante.

-Smettila!-

-Il suo unico figlio ed erede, il tanto fiero e nobile rampollo dei Malfoy conciato peggio di una puttana!-

Draco sussultò e retrocedette, come colpito da uno schiaffo.

Come osava Potter paragonarlo ad una...ad una...

Questo era troppo, decise, tirando fuori la bacchetta.

  


-Schifoso bast...-

  


-Expelliarmus!-

Harry lo disarmò ancor prima che l'altro potesse pensare ad una difensiva, intascando poi la sua bacchetta.

-Ridammela subito!-

Malfoy si lanciò alla carica, aggredendolo a mani nude.

Il Serpeverde non era di certo un peso massimo ma Harry era più gracile e basso di lui, e per un attimo sembrò che dovesse avere la peggio.

Tuttavia Malfoy non era abituato a lottare; aveva sempre delegato ogni scontro fisico ai suoi due scagnozzi o alla magia, mentre Harry aveva dovuto vedersela per anni con il cugino che pesava oltre due volte tanto quanto il Serpeverde.

Così alla fine riuscì a sopraffarlo, piantato sopra al suo ventre con il labbro spaccato e gli occhiali persi da qualche parte per terra, ma con le mani strette saldamente attorno ai polsi sottili di Malfoy, che tentava inutilmente di divincolarsi per toglierselo di dosso.

Gli occhi del ragazzo erano due schegge grigie colme d'odio nel suo volto arrossato dalla rabbia e dall'umiliazione.

-Vaffanculo Potter! _Vaffanculo!_ \- gli urlò contro, continuando ad agitarsi come una serpe, furioso e disperato.

Quegli occhi grigi erano lucidi, Harry se ne accorse in quel momento.

Questo sembrò destare qualcosa dentro di lui.

Si ritrovò a pensare che voleva, no, che _doveva_ farlo piangere.

-Se... se provi di nuovo a fare uno scherzo del genere... spargerò copie di quella foto...per tutta la sala grande. Mi sono spiegato?- lo minacciò, ansimando mentre riprendeva fiato.

Malfoy strinse di nuovo le labbra, come per trattenersi dal dire qualcosa di compromettente.

-Ti ho chiesto di fare una cosa in quella lettera. Perché non l'hai fatto?-

-Ti diverti, vero Potter? Ti diverti tanto ad umiliarmi. È così facile umiliare qualcuno che non può reagire, vero?-

-Non saprei, Malfoy, non è il tuo passatempo preferito? Mi sembrava di si, visto il modo in cui ti approfitti degli altri.-

Malfoy non rispose, limitandosi a stringere le palpebre, trasformando i suoi occhi in fessure.

Harry strinse la presa finché Malfoy non smise di lottare, impallidendo per il dolore.

“ _Bene_ _.”_

-Ti avevo chiesto di fare una cosa, Malfoy. Forse sei troppo stupido per riuscire a leggere, o forse credevi che io stessi scherzando. Quindi ora apri le orecchie, lascia che ti chiarisca le idee: se da adesso in poi non farai come ti dico, _esattamente_ come ti dico, farò in modo che tutti scoprano quanto tu sia disgustoso e perverso. É chiaro?-

-Mio padre ti ucciderà.- sussurrò Malfoy, in tono malfermo ma ostinato.

-Forse, ma prima ucciderà te.-

Harry sogghignò di nuovo, gioendo segretamente quando vide la paura prendere il sopravvento nel volto dell'altro.

-Non puoi passarla liscia- disse questi, sconvolto ed incredulo - _Non puoi!_ Non è giusto!-

_“_ _Moccioso viziato”_ pensò Harry con disgusto.

Probabilmente era la prima volta che le cose non andavano come voleva lui.

Probabilmente era la prima volta che veniva costretto a confrontarsi con la dura realtà, quella che Harry conosceva fin troppo bene.

Che la vita era ingiusta.

E che, spesso, non si poteva fare nulla per cambiarlo.

  


Draco non poteva credere a ciò che stava succedendo.

A cominciare da Potter. Come poteva permettersi di trattarlo in quel modo, di credere di poterlo obbligare ad obbedire come un maledetto Elfo Domestico?!

Ma soprattutto, non poteva credere a sé stesso. Come aveva potuto lasciare che Potter, _il dannatissimo San Potter_ _,_ lo ricattasse?

Non riusciva ancora a credere di essersi fatto cacciare in quella situazione.

Forse la cosa peggiore era sapere che, in fondo, era tutta colpa sua.

Sua e della sua stupida lussuria.

“ _Maledizione_ _!!!”_

-Il giorno in cui verrò a chiederti una definizione di giusto, sarà il giorno in cui mi unirò ai cani di Voldemort a far compagnia a tuo padre.-

Sentir nominare il Signore Oscuro lo sconvolse troppo per reagire subito.

“ _Come...come osa!?!_ _”_

-Non osare rivolgerti a mio padre in quel modo!!!-

Tornò ad agitarsi, cercando almeno di liberare i polsi, ma la stretta di Potter era insospettabilmente ferrea.

E dolorosa.

-Non osare _tu_ darmi ordini come se fossi uno dei tuoi leccapiedi! Nel caso non ti sia ancora entrato in testa, qui sono io a comandare, e non viceversa! A meno che tu non voglia rischiare uno scandalo, naturalmente.-

“ _Maledetto! sa fin troppo bene quello che sta facendo.”_

Aveva sbagliato a sottovalutarlo, ora se ne rendeva conto.

Questo non cambiava il fatto che lui non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi sottomettere in quel modo da _Potter_ _._

“ _Troverò il modo di fartela pagare, Sfregiato, stanne certo..._ _”_

-Ora, spero che tu abbia finalmente capito che non l'avrai vinta né a pugni né a insulti, né tantomeno aspettandoti che io faccia quello che vuoi.-

Non aveva scelta: doveva assecondarlo, almeno finché non avesse trovato una scappatoia.

“ _Oh ti ammazzerò Potter, stanne certo, troverò il modo di farlo._ _”_

Gli avrebbe dato corda, decise, ma solo fino a quando fosse stato necessario.

Dopodiché...

Draco represse un sogghigno.

Già, se avesse aspettato abbastanza, prima o poi l'altro avrebbe abbassato la guardia.

E a quel punto...

“ _Non credere di avere la vittoria in tasca, Potter._ _”_

Colpire il nemico quando meno se lo aspettava.

Era una tecnica che non aveva mai fallito.

  


Harry mollò la presa, tastando il pavimento per ritrovare i propri occhiali prima di rialzarsi ed indietreggiare, aspettando che Malfoy si tirasse su.

Cosa che il ragazzo fece quasi immediatamente, ramazzando energicamente con le mani per togliersi di dosso la polvere e lo sporco del pavimento, evitando accuratamente di guardarlo.

-Hai portato i vestiti?- gli chiese, tentando di celare l'agitazione nella propria voce.

Malfoy gli rivolse il suo miglior sguardo torvo, incrociando le braccia.

-Nel caso tu non te ne sia accorto, Potter, siamo nella Stanza delle Necessità, e non ho alcuna intenzione di sprecare i miei soldi perché tu possa divertirti ad umiliarmi. Quindi se proprio ci tieni, fatteli comparire da solo.-

Harry sbuffò, voltandosi verso il solito tavolo e sforzandosi di immaginare un pacchetto simile a quello dell'ultima volta. Quando ebbe successo, si avvicinò per aprirlo, ma venne preceduto da Malfoy che attirò il pacchetto verso di sé.

-Non toccarli se vuoi che me li metta! Non voglio il tuo schifo addosso!- gli abbaiò contro prima di esaminare l'oggetto, aprendolo per rivelarne il contenuto.

Harry poté solo distinguere qualcosa di bianco e vaporoso prima che Malfoy lo richiudesse con una smorfia.

-Che razza di pessimo gusto- commentò questi, sospirando. -Bah. Lascia perdere. Lo faccio io, tanto non avrei la minima intenzione di indossare qualcosa partorito dalla tua testa bacata.-

Harry sbuffò, seccato.

Malfoy si conciava peggio di una prostituta, e _lui_ aveva pessimo gusto?

Lasciò perdere la cosa solo perché quello che l'altro stava tirando fuori dalla scatola era decisamente più interessante di quello a cui lui aveva pensato.

Un tripudio di rosso decorato da merletti neri, in mezzo al quale scorse un paio di quelle che dovevano essere mutande ma che erano principalmente un pezzetto striminzito di stoffa con qualche filo attaccato.

-Almeno posso cambiarmi in bagno stavolta?-

-No.-

Malfoy sbuffò, iniziando a spogliarsi con gesti rapidi e violenti.

  


“ _Calmati, Draco. Controllati.”_

Draco inspirò a fondo, forzandosi a respirare lentamente, ascoltando l'aria uscire e rientrare dal suo corpo.

_“_ _Se non riesci a controllarti nemmeno nelle piccole cose, come potresti controllarti abbastanza da rimanere lucido?”_

Smise di strapparsi di dosso la roba, sforzandosi di togliersi i vestiti con calma, in modo composto.

Raccolse quelli che aveva lasciato cadere, mettendoli a posto con cura sulla sedia vicina, e sopra vi pose man mano ogni panno che si toglieva, finché non rimase di nuovo nudo di fronte a Potter.

Non si coprì con le mani, nonostante la tentazione, però evitò di volgere lo sguardo verso di lui.

“ _Non devo farmi condizionare dal modo in cui mi guarda. I suoi occhi non possono farmi del male né danneggiarmi in alcun modo. Se mi lascio spaventare faccio solo il suo gioco.”_

Ma non poteva impedire alle sue gambe di tremare.

  


Aveva paura, Harry se ne accorse anche se gli aveva dato le spalle.

Stava tremando, piano, in modo quasi impercettibile.

Harry deglutì a vuoto, sentendosi all'improvviso molto accaldato.

C'era qualcosa di stranamente seducente nel tremito che scuoteva quella fragile figura, e nella consapevolezza di esserne la causa.

Questo non cancellava del tutto il suo senso di colpa, ma in qualche modo ne sovrastava l'influenza.

“ _Non è niente di grave,_ _”_ si disse.

Non gli stava facendo niente di male.

Non l'aveva nemmeno _toccato_ , se non durante il litigio; in ogni caso era stato Malfoy ad attaccare per primo, lui si era semplicemente difeso.

Eppure, dentro di sé non riusciva a fare a meno di pensare che c'era qualcosa di molto, molto sbagliato in quella storia...

Tutto ciò smise di avere qualunque importanza nel momento in cui Malfoy incominciò a vestirsi.

  


Calze autoreggenti nere, a righe verticali più e meno trasparenti, sostenute davanti e dietro da cinghiette sottili, agganciate ad un corsetto rosso con finiture nere.

Gli stava bene il rosso, spiccava contro la sua pelle chiara senza renderla cadaverica.

L'unico difetto delle divise di Serpeverde era che il verde lo sbatteva in maniera orribile.

Per non parlare poi di quel grigio argenteo, che faceva decisamente a pugni con il suo colorito...

Distolse quei pensieri dalla mente rammentando a sé stesso la propria situazione.

_“_ _Resta concentrato. Non troverai una scappatoia cercando di tenere la mente lontana.”_

Perizoma di seta rosso e nero, la cui stoffa era come una carezza morbida contro il suo scroto.

“ _Se solo Potter non stesse a fissarmi in quel modo...”_ pensò, arrossendo appena al pensiero che riscaldò il fondo del suo ventre, mandando un brivido caldo lungo tutto il suo corpo.

“ _Non posso pensare a questo genere di cose adesso. Non devo_ ** _più_** _pensarci, è troppo rischioso”_ si disse, a malincuore.

Draco strinse il corsetto in vita, modellando i suoi fianchi nell'illusione perfetta di un accenno di curve.

La gonna merlettata che ne discendeva copriva a malapena le sue natiche esposte ed il suo membro, che era già a malapena coperto dalla stoffa della sua biancheria.

Si chinò ad infilare e allacciare le scarpe, anch'esse rosse e nere, dotate di un tacco fin troppo alto.

“ _Avrei dovuto far comparire qualcosa di più pratico..._ _”_ , pensò; per quanto fosse convinto che gli donassero moltissimo, ancora non sapeva destreggiarsi bene sui tacchi.

Concluse coprendo le braccia di pizzo rosso con lacci neri e la gola con un girocollo di seta nera con trine.

A quel punto smise di ignorare l'esistenza di Potter, voltandosi a guardarlo.

_“_ _Oh...”_

A Draco non piacque per niente lo sguardo che l'altro gli stava rivolgendo.

Non era il sogghigno inquietante di prima, no, era qualcosa che lo rassicurava ancora meno.

Draco Malfoy sapeva riconoscere quell'espressione.

Era la stessa espressione che aveva già visto nella figura che ricambiava il suo sguardo dallo specchio di quella Stanza.

Draco Malfoy conosceva bene il volto della lussuria.

  


Harry deglutì di nuovo, fissandolo come ipnotizzato.

Quella vita sottile, quelle mani, quel corpo...

“ _Dannazione!_ _”_

Anche senza trucco, Malfoy era fin troppo convincente.

_“Perché? Maledizione, perché lui!?”_

Ma la cosa peggiore era che stava reagendo.

Nel mentre Malfoy lo guardava più spaventato di prima, con i suoi pallidi occhi grigi spalancati e fissi nei suoi.

E ciò non fece che infiammare anche di più la sua passione.

  


Draco si avvicinò allo specchio, dandogli di nuovo le spalle ed evitando di incrociarne il riflesso.

_“_ _Sei solo paranoico.”_ si disse, cercando di convincersene.

_“_ _Figurati se San Potter si metterebbe in testa certe cose.”_

Ma quello non era San Potter, e lui non riusciva a calmarsi.

Le sue mani tremavano mentre applicava il mascara, e la sua voce stentava nel pronunciare gli incantesimi di pulizia per rimediare agli errori.

_“_ _Calmati_ _,”_ si ripeté ancora _“focalizza e controllati.”_

In una situazione pericolosa, chi perde il controllo è perduto.

Questo glielo aveva insegnato suo padre.

In una situazione rischiosa, a volte basta anche solo saper fingere di avere controllo.

Questo glielo aveva insegnato l'esperienza.

“ _É ridicolo farsi spaventare da_ ** _Potter_** _. Non c'è nulla di spaventoso in_ ** _ **Potter**_** ** _._** _”_

Apparte quel sogghigno.

Apparte quello sguardo colmo di lussuria.

Rabbrividì, sollevando lo sguardo.

E si bloccò.

Un paio d'occhi verdi catturarono i suoi, paralizzandolo.

Due mani si piantarono contro lo specchio, ai lati del suo riflesso.

No, quello non era San Potter, e nemmeno lo Sfregiato.

Draco improvvisamente desiderò aver scelto qualcosa di più modesto, di più coprente, perché quello era lo stesso sguardo che un lupo avrebbe rivolto ad un pezzo di carne fresca.

  


“ _Non è colpa mia_ _”_ , pensò Harry, ricambiando con fermezza lo sguardo di Malfoy.

Il ragazzo lo fissava terrorizzato, la mano sospesa a mezz'aria a stringere il rossetto.

Harry fissò le sue labbra, dove il colore era sbavato da un lato.

Eccolo lì, il demone dalle labbra di sangue, la ragazza dei suoi sogni.

_“_ _É colpa sua se non riesco più a dormire sonni tranquilli.”_

Le sue mani si chiusero su quei polsi sottili, bloccandoli contro i suoi fianchi.

Il suo naso sfiorò la guancia di Malfoy; odorava di sapone e di cosmetici.

_"_ _Anche il suo odore è come quello di una ragazza."_

Lo sentì tremare contro di sé, lo sentì deglutire mentre chiudeva gli occhi.

Anche le sue labbra tremavano, come se stesse per mettersi a piangere.

Quelle labbra che lo avevano tormentato per settimane, chiamandolo dai suoi sogni.

Harry deglutì a sua volta, poi dischiuse le proprie per raggiungerle.

  


Draco si riscosse quando sentì il fiato del nemico sul viso, troppo vicino alla bocca.

“ _No!”_

Si voltò di scatto, districandosi dalla sua presa e spingendolo lontano da sé.

“ _Che diavolo gli è saltato in mente!?!_ _”_

Arretrò, ma i suoi tacchi lo destabilizzarono, i suoi piedi slittarono sul pavimento e lui perse l'equilibrio, cadendo.

Urtò la testa, e per qualche istante il dolore lo accecò, cancellando ogni altra cosa.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, però, fu solo per ritrovarsi di nuovo davanti quelli di Potter.

Il maledetto l'aveva raggiunto per terra, ed ora gli stava sopra.

-Togliti, Potter!- gli sibilò, divincolandosi.

Ma quel dannato si era aggrappato a lui con tutto il corpo, ed i vestiti che Draco indossava al momento non gli permettevano una grande mobilità.

-Togliti di dosso!- ripeté, urlando in modo quasi isterico e tirandogli un pugno che gli fece voltare la faccia, colpendogli lo zigomo.

Ma Potter non si tolse, e per quanto Draco si agitasse e lo colpisse, l'altro gli rimase avvinghiato addosso come un serpente con la sua preda.

“ _Maledetto!_ _”_

  


Harry cercò di tenere fermo Malfoy, ma non era un compito facile.

Il ragazzo continuava ad agitarsi come un'anguilla, ed era anche riuscito ad assestargli un paio di colpi alquanto dolorosi.

-Abbiamo fatto un patto, Malfoy.- gli ricordò, ansante, tentando di bloccarlo nuovamente per i polsi.

Lo vide impallidire e bloccarsi, vide i suoi occhi sgranarsi in uno sguardo incredulo.

-N...non puoi- gli disse il ragazzo, cercando di suonare deciso, ma il suo tono era malfermo ed isterico.

Se Malfoy fosse stato più sicuro e meno spaventato, forse Harry si sarebbe fermato.

Se Harry non fosse stato così frustrato dal desiderio e così inebriato da tutto quel potere, forse la sua coscienza avrebbe ripreso il sopravvento.

Ma la creatura che giaceva sotto di lui, tremante di freddo e di paura in quelle vesti succinte, sembrava incredibilmente fragile e vulnerabile nelle sue mani.

Harry in quel momento sentì che avrebbe potuto fargli _qualsiasi cosa_ , e la sua coscienza venne messa a tacere.

In fondo, non era del tutto colpa sua.

In fondo, a dire il vero la colpa era quasi tutta di Malfoy.

“ _Se l'è andata a cercare, davvero. Perché diamine si sarebbe conciato in quel modo, se non per qualcosa del genere?_ _”_

Non poteva essere innocente.

Non aveva motivo di tremare in quel modo, visto che stava ottenendo ciò che evidentemente voleva.

“ _Se avesse voluto fermarmi_ _,”_ si disse _“_ _se_ ** _veramente_** _non avesse voluto questo, non sarebbe qui."_

In realtà, nemmeno lui in fondo ci credeva davvero.

In realtà, parte di lui sapeva benissimo che quelle erano solo bugie e speculazioni.

Ma l'importante era riuscire a convincersene abbastanza da dissipare ogni senso di colpa, almeno per il momento.

L'importante era fare il modo che ogni bugia suonasse abbastanza convincente da permettergli di crederci, almeno per il momento.

La verità era che lui sapeva che Malfoy avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa se gli avesse messo abbastanza paura.

Era codardo a tal punto.

  


Draco strinse le labbra, socchiudendo le palpebre per meglio trattenere le lacrime che minacciavano di uscire.

Non avrebbe pianto.

No, non poteva farlo. Non davanti a _lui_.

_“_ _Non posso lasciargli fare quello che vuole!”_

Ma non aveva scelta.

Per quanto l'idea di lasciarlo continuare lo inorridisse, non poteva fare altrimenti.

_“_ _Non può arrivare fino in fondo, non lui”_ _,_ si disse, cercando di tranquillizzarsi.

Ma non ne era così certo.

“ _Ci sono dei limiti anche in situazioni come queste. Ogni brutto scherzo ha un punto di non ritorno da non superare._ _”_ pensò, pur sapendo di aver oltrepassato lui stesso più volte tale limite, spinto dall'odio verso il rivale.

Lo stesso odio che sicuramente ora motivava Potter.

Tentò comunque di rassicurarsi, di non farsi prendere dal panico.

Ma non poté comunque impedirsi di tremare più forte e rabbrividire quando una mano di Potter gli afferrò con forza il volto, obbligandolo con due dita a sollevare il mento.

  


Harry fissò il rivale dritto negli occhi chiari, che mal celavano il suo timore.

Gli teneva fermo il viso per il mento, sfiorando col pollice le sue labbra, riducendo il suo rossetto in una sbavatura rossastra.

Sentì il suo intero corpo irrigidirsi sotto di lui quando si chinò col volto, sfiorando quelle labbra con le sue, quasi gentilmente all'inizio, prima di prenderne possesso con violenza.

Morse il suo labbro inferiore con forza, ferendolo coi denti senza accorgersene finché non sentì in bocca il sapore ferroso del sangue.

Malfoy sembrò fare del suo meglio per non emettere suoni, ma non riuscì a trattenere un mugolio di dolore, un breve suono acuto e nasale, quasi involontario.

Harry leccò quelle labbra, le succhiò e vi premette contro le proprie, sentendo quel sapore mischiarsi a quello più pastoso e blando del rossetto.

Durante tutto questo poté gioire del respiro sempre più affrettato e nervoso dell'altro, del modo in cui i suoi occhi , ora serrati, si contraevano, in un patetico tentativo di controllarsi.

Harry spinse più volte la lingua contro la sua bocca, tornando anche a mordergli il labbro ferito, ma Malfoy si rifiutava categoricamente di cedere ed accoglierla, evidentemente deciso a rifiutarlo in modo passivo se non gli era permesso farlo in modo più deciso.

Dunque Harry gli ordinò con semplicità:

-Apri la bocca.-

  


Draco aveva tenuto occhi e labbra chiusi, tappati, deciso a distanziarsi quanto più possibile dall'esperienza, deciso a non registrarne più di quanto non fosse obbligato, e a quella richiesta non riuscì a trattenere un piagnucolio ben poco dignitoso.

Dover subire Potter che gli sbavava in faccia e lo mordeva come un cane era stata un'esperienza abbastanza nauseante di per sé, e non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarsi contaminare ulteriormente.

-Aprila.-

La stretta sul suo mento si intensificò, e Potter gli spinse la testa all'indietro, contro la fredda roccia sottostante.

-F...fanculo.- sibilò Draco in risposta, tentando inutilmente di suonare minaccioso.

L'altro per tutta risposta spinse il suo viso di lato, schiacciandogli una guancia contro il pavimento, e spostò le labbra contro il suo orecchio esposto, respirandogli contro.

Draco sentì un brivido freddo salirgli lungo la schiena, sentì la pelle accapponarsi per il disgusto come se milioni di vermi vi si contorcessero sotto la superficie.

-É colpa tua, Malfoy, sei tu che mi hai fatto questo.-

E Draco fu immediatamente consapevole del calore, della _cosa_ che premeva contro le sue cosce, e si sentì invadere dalla nausea.

Potter _si era eccitato._

Si era eccitato _a causa sua._

In quel momento non riusciva ad immaginare nulla, nulla che avrebbe voluto scoprire meno volentieri.

  


Harry era terribilmente consapevole del calore contro il proprio inguine, del modo in cui quella carne morbida affondava appena contro la pressione del suo corpo.

-É quello che volevi no? Conciarti così per attirare l'attenzione, usare il tuo corpo per provocare...- gli chiese con disprezzo, con scherno.

-No!- rispose Malfoy, gemendo di paura e disgusto quando Harry gli leccò il lobo dell'orecchio prima di morderglielo leggermente.

-Dovevi aspettartelo, dovevi pensarci prima di conciarti come una puttana! - gli disse, prima di sputargli addosso.

Qualcosa dentro di lui si mosse, qualcosa di sconosciuto, un sentimento oscuro e latente dentro di lui si risvegliò al suono dei singhiozzi che iniziarono a scuotere quel corpo androgino.

E le lacrime che iniziarono a colare da quegli occhi serrati, calde lacrime sporche di trucco che tracciavano linee scure su quella pelle immacolata, gli facevano solo venire voglia di fargli del male.

Perché se l'era andata a cercare.

Perché se lo meritava.

E soprattutto, perché più Malfoy tremava e si lamentava sotto di lui, e più gli diventava duro.

  


Draco non riuscì più a trattenersi.

Piangeva senza pudore, il corpo scosso dai singhiozzi e le lacrime che gli inondavano la faccia, la bocca distorta in una smorfia quasi grottesca da cui uscivano singulti incontrollati.

Tentò di coprirsi il volto, ma Potter gli spostò i polsi con forza, ammonendolo.

Rinunciò a mantenere una minima parvenza di orgoglio quando sentì una mano scendere lungo il suo petto, accarezzandogli la pancia e proseguendo, fermandosi a sollevare le balze semitrasparenti che a malapena tentavano di coprirgli le gambe.

-N...no, smettila, ti prego...n..non puoi...- lo supplicò, ricordando ciò che aveva letto e sentito riguardo alle depravazioni di certi maghi (che si vociferava fossero più frequenti nelle famiglie contaminate da sangue Babbano), e la pressione insistente contro le sue gambe non faceva che confermare i suoi timori.

-Sssh...- soffiò l'altro nel suo orecchio, facendolo rabbrividire ancora di più.

-Smettila di frignare, _puttana_.- gli sussurrò, malevolo, spostando la mano sulla sua coscia.

Draco strinse i pugni fino a conficcarsi le unghie nei palmi, cercando di distrarsi, di concentrarsi su qualsiasi altra cosa e non sulla mano che gli accarezzava le gambe con lascivia, né sulla stretta dolorosa di quella che gli teneva ferma la testa per i capelli, né tantomeno sul suono o sul disgustoso calore del respiro di Potter contro il suo collo.

-N...non puoi...- ripeté, odiando il modo in cui perfino la sua voce tremava, odiando il tono supplichevole ed infantile che gli era uscito di bocca -N...non puoi fare questo...hai...hai capito? T...tu non puoi farmi questo!-

Draco non era mai stato veramente obbligato a fare qualcosa.

Fin da piccolo, “no” era stata una parola usata con molta parsimonia nei suoi confronti, e spesso modificata in un “forse”, soprattutto grazie all'influenza dei suoi genitori.

Anche i pochi obblighi che pure si ritrovava, come la necessità di mantenere un buon rapporto con Pansy, non lo forzavano a fare nulla in più di quanto non desiderasse.

Aveva accettato ed anche istigato gli inviti di Pansy perché era curioso, perché non conosceva il corpo di una donna e perché lei faceva comunque tutto quello che lui voleva.

Aveva accettato di entrare a far parte della squadra di Quidditch dei Serpeverde perché gli piaceva lo sport e perché era determinato a stracciare Potter quanto prima possibile, e aveva accettato l'idea di dover sposare una Purosangue perché non avrebbe mai voluto avere nulla a che fare con una qualche sporca Mezzosangue.

Non era mai stato obbligato a fare qualcosa che veramente odiasse, né a vedersi rifiutare una richiesta.

Nessuno avrebbe mai osato tentare di costringerlo a fare qualcosa.

Nessuno tranne Potter.

E ancora non riusciva ad accettare il fatto che, per quanto potesse piangere e ripetersi che non era possibile, che non stava succedendo davvero, in quel momento Potter aveva completo potere su di lui.

  


Harry non riusciva a credere alla facilità con cui Malfoy stava cedendo.

“ _Naturale_ _,”_ si disse. _“_ _Uno stronzetto viziato fino al midollo e senza spina dorsale, ecco cos'è. Forse si aspetta che piangendo tutto si risolverà per il meglio, forse si aspetta che io provi pena per lui. Beh, si sbaglia._ _”_

Perché più Malfoy si disperava, e più il suo disprezzo nei suoi confronti cresceva.

Voleva fargli del male.

Voleva sentirlo piangere anche più forte.

Si spostò da sopra di lui, afferrandogli i polsi e portandoglieli ai lati del viso, osservandolo con attenzione per qualche istante.

Malfoy non tentò nemmeno di fare resistenza, limitandosi a frignare e a fissarlo spaurito.

Il suo viso era una maschera umida di lacrime, saliva e muco, bianco come un lenzuolo tranne per le striature nere e rosse del trucco e le guance roventi per la vergogna.

Teneva le gambe raccolte, serrate, come una verginella impaurita.

Harry deglutì a fatica, sentendo la propria testa svuotarsi da ogni pensiero coerente, come se tutto il sangue gli stesse defluendo dal cervello verso il bassoventre.

Frenò l'impulso di scuotere la testa per schiarirsi le idee, concentrandosi per riprendere un minimo di autocontrollo.

-Adesso ascoltami bene, Malfoy- gli disse, fissandolo serio e portando una mano ad accarezzargli il volto, gioendo internamente per il modo in cui l'altro rabbrividì sotto al suo tocco, tentando istintivamente di scostarsene prima di cedere miseramente ad una sua occhiata gelida.

-Tu ti sei divertito parecchio in questi anni, giocandomi dei brutti tiri...a me, e alle persone che mi stanno vicine. Ti sei divertito a mettere in ridicolo me e i miei amici, e solo per questo dovrei esporre quella tua foto in ogni aula della scuola, mostrare ai tuoi compari ed amici il tuo piccolo sporco segreto, così forse impareresti cosa significa essere trattato come un fenomeno da baraccone.-

Sorrise vedendo i suoi occhi spalancarsi, le sue labbra precipitarsi a proferire suppliche che Harry si affrettò a soffocare col palmo della propria mano.

La paura di Malfoy non avrebbe cancellato l'umiliazione subita per tutto l'anno precedente, né il modo in cui si era sentito rifiutato perfino dal proprio migliore amico, ma aiutava a rendere il ricordo più sopportabile.

Era colpa loro, di quello stronzetto e di Voldemort, se la sua vita era un inferno.

E se non poteva prendersela con il mostro che aveva ammazzato i suoi genitori, almeno poteva rifarsi sul bastardo che aveva minacciato i suoi amici.

-Tu non vuoi, che questo succeda, vero?-

Malfoy lo fissava in silenzio, soffocando qualche piagnucolio contro la sua mano.

-Non ti preoccupare, Malfoy, non lo farò. A patto che tu faccia qualcosa per me.-

Harry spostò la propria mano, chinandosi su di lui fino a toccargli naso con il suo, sentendo il suo respiro uscire in piccoli rantoli acuti.

-Hai capito che cosa intendo, Malfoy?- sussurrò contro le sue labbra, piantando gli occhi verdi in quelli grigi e spalancati dell'altro ragazzo.

  


Draco non riuscì a replicare subito alla domanda, totalmente sconvolto dalle sue implicazioni.

Era totalmente in panico, stava iperventilando, e già si sentiva le labbra intorpidite.

Doveva calmarsi o sarebbe svenuto sul posto, e non riteneva per niente sicuro perdere conoscenza davanti a Potter.

Non mentre gli rivolgeva quello sguardo gelido e spietato, che mai avrebbe immaginato di veder comparire sul suo volto prima di quel momento.

Non mentre sentiva chiaramente il suo membro premergli addosso, come una terrificante promessa carica di significati a cui Draco non voleva nemmeno pensare.

No, non poteva assolutamente permettersi di giacere indifeso alla mercé di quella specie di maniaco degenerato, poco ma sicuro.

Sentì le sue mani discendere lungo il suo corpo, fino al punto in cui il corsetto stringeva innaturalmente la sua vita, creando l'illusione di curve inesistenti sul corpo del ragazzo, e si costrinse a non farsi prendere dal panico.

-C...che...che cosa vuoi...da me?- si costrinse a chiedergli, senza riuscire a trattenere uno squittio spaventato quando una mano scivolò sotto la sua gonna, stringendo la presa attorno ad uno dei suoi glutei scoperti.

-Possiamo iniziare...con un bacio.- propose l'altro, affondando la mano libera nei suoi capelli, trattenendo la sua testa per impedirgli di voltarsi.

Draco si costrinse a non reagire quando quelle labbra discesero nuovamente sulle sue, e quella lingua tornò a premere per entrare.

Odiandosi come mai in vita sua, Draco chiuse gli occhi, e si costrinse ad aprire la bocca.

La sconfitta aveva il sapore salato delle sue lacrime.

 


	5. Stronger than reason, stronger than lies, the only truth I know is the look in your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NB: In questo capitolo c'è una scena di molestie sessuali e una dose massiccia di slut-shaming, kink-shaming e victim-blaming. Si è pregati di non proseguire con la lettura se la cosa può creare disagio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se per caso volete seguire il mio tumblr lo trovate qui

  
La vendetta aveva il sapore salato delle lacrime di Malfoy.

Harry non aveva mai baciato nessuno prima di allora, nemmeno a labbra chiuse, dunque il suo bacio fu goffo e violento, bagnato della propria saliva e delle lacrime e muco del rivale.

Nella sua foga finì per sbattere con gli occhiali contro la faccia dell'altro, facendo male ad entrambi, e ad urtare un labbro contro i suoi denti, facendosi più che altro male da solo.

Malfoy rimase immobile sotto di lui, scosso da piccoli spasmi forse di repulsione o forse solo di paura, gli occhi serrati da cui ancora fuoriuscivano alcune lacrime.

Quando si staccò lo vide voltare la testa e sputare, il volto contorto in una smorfia di disgusto.

  
  


_"Quello schifoso... quel... quel_ ** _ **porco**_** _schifoso!!!_ _"_ pensò Draco, nauseato.

Potter gli aveva sbavato in bocca come un animale, contaminandolo con i suoi fluidi rivoltanti.

Tentò di togliersene il sapore di bocca, sputando per terra più volte, ma quel retrogusto e soprattutto quella sensazione di sporco – di _infetto_ – non accennava a sparire.

Il fatto che Potter avesse iniziato a strofinarsi contro la sua gamba come un dannato _cane_ , non faceva che aumentare il suo ribrezzo.

_-_ S-schifoso pervertito!-

  
  


_“_ _Pervertito? Io?”_

Harry incurvò un angolo della bocca, in una sorta di mezzo sorriso privo di qualsivoglia allegria.

-Se io sono un pervertito, tu che cosa sei, Malfoy?- gli sibilò, portando di nuovo le labbra a pochi centimetri dalle sue e spostando la mano sul suo fondoschiena. Afferando il retro di quelle che a malapena si sarebbero potute definire “mutande” cominciò a tirare, facendo presa sul punto in cui i due fili si incrociavano.

Malfoy sussultò, afferrandogli il braccio per fermarlo, ma Harry gli schiaffeggiò via la mano.

-Nessun ragazzo normale si metterebbe una cosa del genere.- gli sussurrò crudelmente all'orecchio, soffiandoci contro e sentendolo rabbrividire.

Lasciò la presa, godendo interiormente dello squittìo di dolore dell'altro quando le “mutande” tornarono a posto con un suono simile allo schiocco di un elastico contro la pelle.

-In realtà qui il vero pervertito sei tu, non è vero? Scommetto che non aspettavi altro... -

-No!- protestò Malfoy, colpendolo al volto in un impeto di rabbia.

Harry incassò il colpo in silenzio, non aspettandoselo.

Per tutta risposta allontanò il viso per fissarlo e spostò la mano sotto il suo inguine, stringendogli i testicoli in una morsa dolorosa.

Sogghignò quando lo vide impallidire, emettendo un gemito strozzato e spalancando nuovamente gli occhi per il dolore e la sorpresa.

-No? E allora cosa sono questi vestitini appariscenti? Volevi metterti in mostra, no?-

-N-no...AH!- gemette Malfoy, ritornando a piangere e a respirare troppo velocemente mentre Harry stringeva la presa.

-Te lo dico io cosa sei, Malfoy, - tornò a sussurrare Harry, senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui mentre raggiungeva nuovamente le sue labbra. -Sei un pervertito della peggior specie, e una puttana.-

-L-lurido pezzo di...AAH!!!- Malfoy non poté trattenersi dal gridare di dolore quando Harry accennò a _tirare_ verso l'esterno, senza allentare minimamente la presa.

Harry lo squadrò freddamente, spostandogli a forza le mani quando tentò di spingergli via la sua e notando compiaciuto il modo in cui il suo corpo tremava, scosso come da scariche elettriche.

-Se fossi in te, farei attenzione a quello che dici. Tu non vuoi che io desideri che le tue mutande diventino foglie di ortica, vero?-

L'altro serrò le labbra, affrettandosi a scuotere la testa.

-Non sei _così_ stupido, Malfoy. Dovevi aspettarti questa reazione, - sussurrò contro il suo orecchio, allentando la presa ed accarezzandogli i capelli con l'altra mano, quasi gentilmente.

-È quello che volevi, non è vero?-

Ignorò i piagnucolii che continuavano a lasciare le labbra dell'altro e le sue lacrime, ignorò i suoi “no” e le sue suppliche e le mani con cui tentava invano di coprirsi.

  
  


Stava fraintendendo, dannazione, stava fraintendendo totalmente!

-N-non è così, tu non capisci...- tentò di ribattere, ma Potter lo interruppe

-Oh no, io capisco fin troppo bene invece, - disse lui con quel maledetto sogghigno, mentre la sua mano continuava a toccarlo fra le gambe attraverso la stoffa, facendolo rabbrividire per la paura ed il disgusto.

L'unica reazione che il suo corpo mostrava era una nausea crescente, un tremito continuo dettato dalla repulsione e dal terrore che iniziava ad assalirlo.

Non riuscì nemmeno più a vergognarsi delle sue lacrime, perché il suo orgoglio era l'ultima cosa di cui gli importasse in quel momento.

-S-smettila Potter, non prendermi in giro!-

La sua voce tremava anche più di lui, ma l'altro non sembrò curarsene.

- _Tu_ non prendermi in giro, piuttosto, - lo schernì il rivale, sistemandogli alcune ciocche di capelli rimaste appiccicate al suo volto umido, accarezzando con le nocche la sua guancia e passando due dita lungo le sue labbra, inchiodandolo sul posto con i suoi occhi.

Draco non ricordava di aver mai avuto tanta paura di una persona, se non di alcuni cosiddetti “amici” di suo padre - da cui veniva prontamente allontanato dalla madre le rare volte che gli capitava di incrociarli troppo da vicino - o di quel professore pazzo e fasullo che l'aveva tramutato in un furetto.

Fra tutte le persone che conosceva e fra tutti i suoi compagni di classe, non avrebbe mai pensato di arrivare a temere a quel modo proprio _lui_ _._ Era sempre stato convinto che Potter fosse innocuo, un santarellino fin troppo buonista, incapace di rappresentare una vera minaccia.

Eppure in quel momento avrebbe quasi preferito la compagnia di Macnair alla sua.

-Potter, n-non è divertente... davvero, a-adesso basta con gli scherzi! - lo supplicò, appigliandosi al suo buonsenso e sperando che in qualche modo tutto ciò non fosse altro che un tiro mancino molto ben architettato, che da un momento all'altro la mezzosangue e Weasley sarebbero saltati fuori da dietro il divano o da dentro l'armadio, ridendo di lui.

  
  


Harry fece una smorfia a quelle parole.

La sua irritazione cresceva di pari passo con la sua eccitazione.

-Ti sembra che io stia scherzando, Malfoy?- gli chiese, contorcendo il volto in un sogghigno che non raggiunse gli occhi, i quali rimasero stretti e gelidi e puntati contro il volto dell'altro.

_"Glielo farò vedere io se sto scherzando, oh si, lo vedrà bene lo stronzetto!"_ pensò, mentre un crescente senso di sfida si faceva largo dentro di lui, infiammando il suo sangue ed il suo sguardo.

-Dimmy Malfoy, - sussurrò in tono falsamente cortese, quasi mellifluo, mentre abbassava la mano.

Sotto allo sguardo attonito di Malfoy, con la mano liberò il proprio membro eretto dai pantaloni, esponendolo con oscena ostentazione.

-Ti sembra che _questo_ sia uno scherzo?-

  
  


Draco spalancò gli occhi a tal punto da sembrare quasi un elfo domestico.

_"... quello... quello..."_

Se prima avesse avuto dubbi sulla natura delle intenzioni di Potter, quel gesto ne aveva spazzato via ogni traccia.

Ancora non riusciva a credere a quella situazione in cui si era involontariamente cacciato.

Era troppo assurda per essere reale, per non essere solo un incubo o una qualche strana allucinazione.

Ma non era possibile: nemmeno nei suoi incubi più remoti avrebbe mai potuto dipingergli addosso quell'espressione quasi folle, né introdurre quella nota di sottile sadismo nella sua voce.

No, lui non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare il modo in cui quegli occhi verdi brillavano di febbrile entusiasmo, né quel sorriso malfermo che gli distorceva le labbra.

Soprattutto non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare quel... _quell'oscenità,_ così orrendamente gonfia e scura nella mano dell'altro, né tantomeno immaginare sé stesso come causa di quella reazione.

-Di chi credi che sia la colpa, Malfoy, eh? Di chi credi sia la colpa per questo?- gli chiese Potter, la voce alterata dall'eccitazione ed il respiro sempre più affrettato ed ansante e schifosamente caldo contro la sua pelle, facendogliela accapponare.

Draco non riuscì a reagire, non _sapeva_ come reagire, perché se prima aveva iniziato a temerlo, ora ne era assolutamente pietrificato.

“ _No..._ _”_

Era tutto così sbagliato, così assurdo...

Avrebbe voluto chiudere gli occhi, cancellare per sempre ogni ricordo di quel che stava avvenendo, eppure non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalla mano di Potter, che si muoveva sempre più velocemente sulla sua grottesca eccitazione.

Sentì un brivido freddo scorrere lungo la propria schiena, il sangue defluire dal proprio volto mentre il suo sguardo si spostava di nuovo su quello del nemico, fissandolo con orrore.

-Non reagirebbe così se non fosse per colpa tua, - insistette Potter, avvicinando di nuovo il viso al suo fino a premere la propria fronte contro la sua, prima di accarezzandogli lascivamente una guancia.

Draco chiuse gli occhi, deglutendo rumorosamente e facendo una smorfia quando si sentì afferrare per la mandibola e le labbra di Potter si chiusero nuovamente sulle sue, cercando accesso.

In quel frangente non sapeva su cosa fosse peggio concentrarsi, se sulla lingua che lo stava nuovamente invadendo o sul disgustoso suono di ciò che stava facendo la sua mano.

Draco strinse i pugni fino a piantarsi le unghie nei palmi delle mani cercando di distrarsi, di allontanarsi con tutte le sue forze da ciò che stava succedendo, se non fisicamente almeno _mentalmente._

Finché non venne riportato violentemente alla realtà dal modo in cui Potter si irrigidì sopra di lui, mugolando contro le sue labbra mentre qualcosa di caldo e _viscido_ gli colpiva le gambe.

In quel momento, la sua mente si immobilizzò così come il suo corpo, rifiutandosi di registrare l'accaduto per diversi istanti.

Potter non poteva aver fatto ciò che pensava.

La sostanza calda e vischiosa che gli colava addosso _non_ poteva essere ciò che pensava.

  
  


Harry riaprì gli occhi, staccandosi da Malfoy per prendere fiato.

Quasi immediatamente, la consapevolezza di ciò che aveva appena fatto gli cadde addosso come una doccia fredda, piantandogli un peso nello stomaco.

C'era qualcosa di terribilmente folle e sbagliato in tutto ciò.

_"Si può sapere che diamine ti è saltato in testa!?"_ gli urlò contro la sua coscienza, e in un istante ogni traccia di colore e gli ultimi residui dell'orrido sorriso di prima gli si cancellarono dal viso.

Malfoy lo fissava, immobile se non per lieve tremito che lo scuoteva, gli occhi più spalancati ed enormi che mai, tanto da fargli quasi pensare a Dobby.

Non piangeva e non fiatava, si limitava solo a guardarlo come se fosse stato uno strano scherzo della natura, gli occhi grigi leggermente vacui e la bocca semiaperta.

Harry si sentì riempire d'orrore a quella visione.

Aveva già visto occhi come quelli.

Aveva rivissuto quei momenti per tutta l'estate, nei suoi incubi.

Davanti agli occhi di Harry comparve improvvisamente l'immagine che tentava di scacciare – il volto di Cedric immobilizzato, _congelato_ in un misto di stupore e terrore, ucciso dalla più terribile tra le Maledizioni Senza Perdono.

_"Che cosa ho fatto?"_

In quel momento non riusciva a capacitarsene; tutte le scuse che aveva sputato addosso a Malfoy e che aveva rifilato a sé stesso si rivelarono in tutta la loro ridicola natura, e nemmeno il pensiero dei suoi sogni...

“ _No,_ _ **incubi**_ _!”_

... gli sembrò più avere tanta importanza.

Quella ragazza non l'aveva guardato in quel modo in nessuno dei suoi incubi.

Né aveva mai pianto, singhiozzando in quel modo patetico, o tentato di resistergli.

No, i suoi incubi non avevano provocato questo

_Lui_ l'aveva fatto.

Lui e la sua stupida, distorta idea di vendetta.

Lui, e quella cosa rivoltante che gli si era risvegliata dentro alla vista delle lacrime del nemico.

  
  


Draco rimase immobile, silenzioso, desiderando con tutte le sue forze che fosse stato tutto solo un orrendo incubo da cui si sarebbe presto risvegliato.

Ma nemmeno nel suo peggiore incubo aveva avvertito tanto distintamente il freddo del pavimento, né il proprio viso umido asciugarsi lentamente, la pelle incrostata dalle lacrime e dal trucco, dalla saliva del nemico e dal proprio muco...

Da quella sostanza viscida che gli imbrattava le gambe.

E ora Potter lo guardava disgustato e si rialzava per allontanarsi, muovendo le labbra senza parlare, retrocedendo senza nemmeno guardarsi indietro.

-Tu... disgustoso bastardo, - sussurrò Draco, riscuotendosi dallo shock e realizzando appieno ciò che era appena successo -Tu, maledetto schifoso _pervertito_ _!_ -

  
  


Quella singola parola sembrò colpire Harry come uno schiaffo.

Si sentì contorcere le budella, le sentì contrarsi come serpenti, attanagliate dalla nausea che iniziava ad invaderlo.

“ _Che cosa hai fatto?!”_

Quello che aveva davanti non poteva essere opera sua.

Ma lo era.

“ _Che cosa hai_ _ **fatto**_ _?!”_

-Lurido, schifoso criminale! - gli invei contro Malfoy, rialzandosi da terra così com'era, traballando sui tacchi mentre gli si avvicinava, a passi malfermi - Tu...-

“ _Che cosa_ ** _ho_** _fatto...”_

Harry soffocò a malapena un gemito prima di piegarsi su sé stesso, stringendosi lo stomaco mentre un conato di vomito lo scosse, facendogli rigettare gran parte della cena sul pavimento di pietra.

Malfoy saltò indietro, facendo un verso disgustato ed inciampando nuovamente a terra.

-Ugh! Che schifo!-

Harry lo ignorò, tossendo e sputacchiando, lottando per tenere il resto del pasto nel suo stomaco.

Malfoy aveva ragione. Era disgustoso, _lui_ era disgustoso, quel che aveva fatto era disgustoso...

Tentò di parlare, di giustificarsi, dire qualsiasi cosa, ma si sentì la gola annodata.

“ _No...”_

Harry scosse la testa, si ripulì le labbra con la manica e si voltò, correndo fuori senza fermarsi a guardare indietro, sbattendo la porta senza preoccuparsi di controllare che fosse chiusa.

Quella notte, i suoi sogni furono perseguitati da visioni confuse di quella ragazza ridotta in lacrime, miste agli incubi che avevano tormentato la sua estate, solo che al posto di Cedric c'era il corpo di Malfoy fra le sue braccia, che gli gridava contro accusandolo davanti a tutta la platea mentre lui tentava disperatamente di negare, di nascondere l'evidenza, mentre la folla urlava terrorizzata e furiosa, e qualcuno alle sue spalle rideva, una risata fredda e malvagia, orrendamente familiare.

Ma quando si voltò a guardare non si ritrovò davanti Voldemort, né il giovane Tom Riddle.

No, apparte per gli occhi di un rosso livido ed il sogghigno diabolico che gli deformava il volto, quello avrebbe potuto essere il suo perfetto riflesso.

Fu allora che si svegliò gridando, in un bagno di sudore, con le mutande nuovamente umide e la cicatrice che bruciava.

-Harry!?-

La tenda che copriva il suo letto venne scostata di scatto ed un viso sfocato con un'areola di capelli rossi fece capolino, fissandolo.

-Sto... sto bene! - cercò di mentire, ma Ron lo guardò scettico.

-Andiamo Harry, sono già più di due settimane che fai così, e oggi stavi gridando nel sonno.-

Harry sospirò, passandosi una mano sul viso madido di sudore prima di allungarla per recuperare gli occhiali.

-Che cos'è successo?- chiese la voce impastata dal sonno di Neville, poco lontano.

-Niente Neville, Harry ha avuto un incubo. Torna a dormire.-

Il ragazzo borbottò qualcosa di indefinibile prima che un tonfo sonoro ne annunciasse il ritorno al suo letto.

\- Andiamo di sotto. Dobbiamo parlare- disse Ron, e sia il suo tono stranamente fermo e serio e l'espressione preoccupata e determinata nel viso ancora stravolto dal sonno convinsero Harry a non protestare.

Cercando di ignorare il dolore pulsante alla cicatrice, Harry infilò le scarpe e scese con lui in pigiama.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia fa parte del [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), creato per migliorare la comunicazione fra lettori e autori. Questo autore invita ed apprezza il feedback, inclusi per esempio:
> 
>   * Commenti brevi
>   * Commenti lunghi
>   * Domande
>   * Critiche costruttive
>   * “<3” come extra kudos
>   * Interazioni fra lettori
> 

> 
> Di solito rispondo a tutti i commenti, quindi se per qualsiasi motivo preferite che non lo faccia aggiungete "hush" all'inizio o da qualche parte nel commento e lo apprezzerò in silenzio.


End file.
